Between Us
by Yusa-kun
Summary: Lucy & Natsu merupakan sahabat sejak kecil, mereka tumbuh bersama-sama. Bagaimana kalau mereka akhirnya terlibat didalam sebuah kata "Cinta" ? Sampai pada saatnya mereka belum mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, salah satu dari mereka menghilang dan yang hilang, kembali lagi dengan perubahan yang drastis? apa yang menyebabkan perubahan-perubahan tsb?/bad summary/ mind to RnR? onegai :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey para readers hehe lagi-lagi author yang ga jelas ini mempublish cerita yang gaje hahaha XD Karena idenya udah bertumpuk, jadilah cerita ini. Cerita yang ga jelas gini hahaha XD dan lagi-lagi, pairing NaLu didalemnya XP**

**Yaudah deh ya, author gamau banyak komentar, silahkan aja dinikmati chapter pertama ini..**

**Check it Out!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Between Us  
**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan sinar mentari yang perlahan menembus jendela kamar seorang gadis yang masih tertidur lelap. Sinar mentari tersebut tidak membuat dirinya terbangun. Ia masih saja bergumul dengan selimut dan juga sebuah boneka teddy bear yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Lucy! Banguuun, kau harus berangkat kesekolah!" Teriak ibu Lucy dari luar kamarnya.

Ya, gadis cantik yang masih tertidur itu bernama Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis yang beranjak dewasa dengan umur 14 tahun. Ia bersekolah di Magnolia Junior High School.

"Eehhm" jawab Lucy dengan sebuah erangan. Lucy mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman, ia mengeratkan pelukan kebonekanya dan menarik selimut yang ia pakai.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, jendela kamarnya dengan perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya yang memiliki rambut _spike_ berwarna merah jambu. Pemuda itu bersiap untuk melompat masuk kedalam kamar Lucy. Dan..

**_Hap!_**

Pemuda itu mendaratkan kakinya dikamar Lucy dengan baik. Pemuda itu melihat kearah Lucy dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar!" Ucapnya.

Ia menghampiri Lucy yang masih tertidur. Ia bertolak pinggang dan memandang Lucy.

"Ohayou, Luce" ucapnya. Suara baritonnya terdengar diseluruh kamar Lucy. Memecah keheningan.

Lucy hanya mengerang mendengar sapaan pemuda tersebut.

"Hey! Bangun!" Pemuda itu menarik selimut yang dipakai oleh Lucy. Lucy pun akhirnya merasa terganggu dan membuka matanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia pun sadar ada seseorang selain dirinya dikamarnya ini.

"Natsu..sudah ku bilang jangan masuk kekamarku seenaknya" ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah terduduk dan menguap.

Pemuda yang bernama Natsu tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum dan duduk ditempat tidur Lucy.

"Kita harus sekolah loh" ucap Natsu

"Aku tahu, tapi aku masih ngantuk" ucap Lucy yang menguap lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Lucy terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan rambut _dark-brown_ panjangnya.

"Ohayou, nee-chan. Ah..ohayou Natsu-san" sapa gadis itu.

Lucy dan Natsu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ohayou" jawab mereka dengan bersamaan.

"Aku pikir nee-chan belum bangun, ternyata sudah dibangunin sama Natsu-san, kalau tahu begitu aku tidak mengganggu kalian" ucap gadis itu sambil membuka _gordyn_ kamar Lucy.

Tampaklah sinar matahari yang menyengat, membuat Lucy menyipitkan matanya.

"Lebih bagus aku dibangunkan denganmu, Michelle. Daripada dibangunkan oleh dia" ucap Lucy sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merengangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Luce?" Tanya Natsu

"Kau! Kau ini seperti seorang hentai! Kau masuk kekamar seorang gadis melalui jendela, kalau tetanggaku ada yang melihat, mereka fikir..mereka akan berpikir..arrrrggghhh kau membuatku stress!" Omel Lucy

"Ah, aku pikir kau suka kalau aku membangunkanmu" ucap Natsu dengan polos.

"Ap-apa!" Wajah Lucy pun sontak memerah.

"Apanya yang apa sih, Luce?" Tanya Natsu.

"Jadi kau tidak suka ya kalau aku yang bangunin..baiklah aku tidak akan begitu lagi" ucap Natsu dengan memasang wajah memelas.

Lucy pun menjadi kesal, dengan segera ia menarik tangan Natsu dan menariknya keluar kamar.

"Natsu, kau tahu ini apa?!" Lucy menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Pintu kan?" Jawab Natsu

"Nah! Lainkali lewat pintu, baka!" Ucap Lucy

Michelle yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya bisa tertawa.

"Natsu-san, ayo kita sarapan sama-sama" ajak Michelle

"Baiklah.."

XXX

"Ohayou, Layla-san" sapa Natsu

"Ah, Natsu. Ohayou. Ayo sarapan" ajak Layla. Layla adalah ibu Lucy. Natsu pun mengangguk.

"Michelle, Lucy sudah mandi?" Tanya Layla dengan suaranya yang lembut pada putrinya yang kedua. Ya, Michelle adalah adik dari Lucy. Anak kedua dari Layla.

"Sudah, bu. Natsu-san yang membangunkannya" jawab Michelle

"Ah benarkah? Syukurlah.. Tapi, aku tidak melihat kau masuk kerumah ini, Natsu" ucap Layla sambil memasang wajah yang kebingungan.

"Seperti biasanya bu, dia lewat jendela.." Ucap Lucy yang terlihat sedang menuruni tangga dari kamarnya.

Layla hanya tertawa. "Pantas saja.."

Lucy pun duduk untuk menyantap sarapannya. Saat ia sadar bahwa ayahnya tidak ada di meja makan.

"Loh, ayah kemana, bu?" Tanya Lucy

Layla tersentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. "Ah..di-dia sudah berangkat. Pagi-pagi sekali" jawab Layla dengan gugup.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya saat melihat sikap ibunya saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh, souka.."

"Aku sudah selesaiiii, uwaaah" ucap Natsu

Lucy menoleh dan menatap sinis Natsu. "Natsu kau harusnya sudah sarapan dirumahmu" ucap Lucy.

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan piring kotor kedalam wastafel. "Kau tahu kan, ayah dan ibuku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" jawab Natsu

"Lalu?" Ucap Lucy sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Ya aku tidak dibuatkan sarapan, Lucy. Kenapa sih hari ini kau protes terus" ucap Natsu yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan sikap Lucy.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Sesuka hatimu sajalah, Natsu" ucap Lucy.

Layla dan Michelle hanya tersenyum mendengar perdebatan Natsu dan Lucy. Sudah sejak kecil mereka bersahabat, dan watak mereka selalu saja seperti itu.

"Ibu, Michelle. Aku berangkat ya" pamit Lucy

"Hati-hati.." Ucap Layla

Lucy menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar disusul oleh Natsu lalu disusul oleh Michelle.

"Ittekimasuu.." Ucap mereka bertiga

"Itterasai.." Jawab Layla

Layla pun menutup pintu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

XXX

"Natsu, kau nanti ada latihan?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Hmm sepertinya aku latihan" jawab Lucy

"Nee-chan, bukankah nee-chan akan tampil saat tim basket sekolahmu tanding?" Tanya Michelle

Lucy mengangguk. "Ya begitulah"

"Aku ingin melihat penampilan nee-chan ah.." Ucap Michelle. Lucy tersenyum.

"Ha'i ha'i. Michelle kita berpisah disini ya. Nanti pulangnya hati-hati" ucap Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Begitupun dengan Michelle.

"Nanti selesai latihan, aku akan menunggumu" ucap Natsu

"Baiklah..sampai ketemu nanti" jawab Lucy.

Lucy dan Natsu pun berpisah, karena mereka berada dikelas yang berbeda.

Saat sampai dikelas, Lucy meletakkan tasnya dan duduk ditempatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

XXX

Sepulang sekolah, Natsu berjalan bersama-sama teman satu klubnya. Ia ikut klub sepak bola. Natsu adalah salah satu pemain yang bersinar dan memiliki fans yang banyak.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju lapangan, Natsu melihat Lucy dan teman-temannya yang juga sedang berjalan menuju ke arena basket. Lucy melihat Natsu dan melambaikan tangannya. Natsu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Natsu, dia itu pacarmu ya? Cantik sekali" ucap salah satu temannya.

"Bu-bukan, kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu, baka!" Jawab Natsu. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Natsu pun blushing.

"Hey! bukan aku saja yang berbicara seperti itu, para siswa yang lain juga beranggapan seperti itu. Kalian pergi dan pulang bersama dan setiap hari gadis itu mengantarkan makan siang untukmu" jelas temannya.

Pipi Natsu memerah. "Kami hanya bersahabat sejak kecil. Hanya itu" ucapnya.

Natsu berpikir, Lucy tidak mungkin menyukai pria seperti dirinya. Ia tahu benar tipe pria yang disukai oleh Lucy. Lucy menyukai pria yang pintar, sedangkan Natsu? Natsu hanya pria biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar.

_'Mana mungkin dia mau menjadi pacarku' batin Natsu_

Lucy berlatih cheers dengan teman-temannya. Ia selalu dipuji oleh pelatihnya karena gerakannya dan juga kemampuannya yang sangat mudah menyerap gerakan baru.

"Ah Lucy-san memang hebat" puji teman-temannya

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan tersipu malu.

"Baiklah, latihan kita sudahi sampai disini dulu. Ingat-ingat gerakannya ya, besok kita latihan lagi. Dan jangan lupa, jaga kesehatan kalian" ucap sang pelatih.

"Iyaaaaaa!" Jawab semuanya termasuk Lucy.

Lucy pun duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Ia mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang berada dilehernya lalu meneguk air putih dibotol yang telah ia beli. Teman-temannya telah pamit untuk berganti pakaian. Lucy masih mau beristirahat sejenak.

"Sudah selesai latihannya?"

Mendengar suara itu, Lucy langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang Natsu sedang bersandar didekat pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Lucy tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau sendiri, sudah selesai latihannya?" Tanya Lucy.

Lucy berjalan menghampiri Natsu. "Sudah, kalau belum aku tidak mungkin ada disini" jawab Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku ganti pakaianku dulu"

Lucy berlari keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Natsu menunggu di luar gedung olahraga.

Setelah beberapa menit, Lucy pun akhirnya datang menghampiri Natsu.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Lucy. Natsu pun mengangguk.

XXX

Malam hari pun menjelang. Lucy masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Natsu sudah berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Yo" sapa Natsu

Lucy menarik bangku dan duduk didepan meja belajarnya, mengacuhkan keberadaan Natsu.

"Kau ingin belajar?" Tanya Natsu

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Luce.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey..aku sedang bertanya"

Lucy menoleh dan memperlihatkan aura yang menyeramkan sampai Natsu pun bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu" ucap Natsu mengalah. Bukan mengalah, tetapi karena Natsu takut dibantai oleh Kuro-Lucy karena telah mengganggu waktu belajarnya.

Natsu yang menunggu Lucy selesai belajar hanya membaca komik yang ia bawa. Ia juga memasang earphone dan menyetel musik. Terkadang kepalanya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama musik.

Lucy sesekali menoleh kearah Natsu. Ia melihat Natsu yang sedang membaca komik dan memakai _earphone._

_'Keren..' Batinnya_

Pipi Lucy merona merah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sehingga menarik perhatian Natsu.

"Ada apa, Luce?" Tanya Natsu sambil mencabut earphonenya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy tanpa menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Hmm yasudah" Natsu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

Lucy menatap figura yang ada foto dirinya bersama dengan Natsu saat kecil. Lucy tersenyum.

_'Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku..' Batin Lucy._

Tanpa disadari sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Lucy menutup bukunya dan meletakkan pensilnya ditempatnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Natsu telah terlelap ditempat tidurnya. Lucy tersenyum.

Lucy bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Natsu yang tertidur. Ia duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan perlahan dan mencoba membelai wajah Natsu.

_**Hap!**_

Lucy tersentak kaget saat Natsu menangkap tangannya. Lucy tidak mengira kalau Natsu belum terlelap. Wajah Lucy pun sudah memerah.

"Kau mau ngapain, Luce?" Tanya Natsu sambil memandang Lucy.

"Ah-ah ahaha tidak, aku..aku ingin membangunkan dirimu" jawab Lucy dengan gugup. Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tidurlah" Natsu menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya yang masih kosong.

Lucy menatapnya sinis. "Ini tempat tidurku, kenapa jadi kau yang berkuasa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur bersama, seperti kita kecil dulu" ucap Natsu

"Ap-apaaa!" Teriak Lucy. Wajah Lucy pun sontak memerah. Natsu menatapnya dengan polos.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu

"Baka" gumam Lucy. Lucy pun berbaring disebelah Natsu dengan posisi membelakangi Natsu.

Natsu menatap punggung Lucy. Natsu perlahan mendekati Lucy dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Sebentar saja" ucap Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sekilas kilatan-kilatan masa kecilnya bersama Natsu pun terlihat. Lucy mengubah posisinya dan menghadap Natsu. Mata mereka saling memandang. Pipi mereka berdua telah merona merah.

Lucy menaruh kepalanya didada Natsu. Pada awalnya Natsu tersentak tetapi pada akhinya Natsu bisa bersikap biasa.

"Sebentar saja, onegai.." Ucap Lucy dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Natsu pun memeluk Lucy. Lucy membenamkan wajahnya kedada Natsu. Ia bisa mencium harum wangi tubuh Natsu yang khas. Yang selalu ia suka sejak kecil. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti maniak, tetapi Lucy benar-benar suka dengan wangi tubuh Natsu.

Sedangkan Natsu, wajahnya sudah memerah. Diposisi ini, ia bisa mencium harum wangi Lucy. Vanila dan strawberry. Tidak berubah sejak dulu. Ia benar-benar suka. Natsu sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang ini, ia yakin kalau jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan kencang dan terdengar oleh Lucy.

Lucy pelan-pelan memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap, begitu pula dengan Natsu. Mereka berdua telah masuk kealam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

XXX

Satu minggu pun berlalu, akhirnya Lucy pun tampil dipertandingan basket. Sebagai klub cheers, ia akan menyemangati tim basket sekolahnya. Dengan semangat, Lucy melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang sudah diajarkan, senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang cantik, rambutnya yang diikat dengan pony tail menambah kesan manis padanya. Michelle yang melihatnya hanya bisa berfangirling. Dan tidak lupa, ia juga membawa handycam untuk merekam penampilan kakaknya. Natsu yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

XXX

"Penampilan yang bagus" puji Natsu

Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum "Hehe makasih"

"Iya, nee-chan benar-benar manis saat tampil tadi" ucap Michelle

"Natsu-san saja sampai tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari nee-chan hihihi" tambah Michelle.

Karena perkataan Michelle, wajah Lucy dan Natsu sontak memerah.

"Mi-Michelle, apa yang kau katakan, mana mungkin dia begitu" ucap Lucy dengan gugup.

"Ja-jangan suka mengarang cerita yang tidak-tidak, Michelle" tambah Natsu, wajahnya benar-benar merah.

Kenyataannya memang benar, saat Lucy tampil, memang Natsu tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Lucy.

Michelle hanya tertawa melihat sikap Natsu dan Lucy. Walaupun ia baru menginjak kelas 6 sekolah dasar, ia tahu kalau kedua orang yang berjalan disebelahnya ini saling menyukai. Hanya saja mereka terlalu naif. Iya, naif.

XXX

Hari-hari pun dengan cepat berlalu, sekarang ini, Lucy sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk lomba menyanyi yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahnya. Ia ikut lomba menyanyi grup dan juga solo.

Setiap harinya, setelah sepulang sekolah, Lucy selalu latihan dan Natsu dengan setia menunggunya berlatih.

"Haaah, aku benar-benar capek" keluh Lucy. Natsu pun menoleh. "Besok kan kompetisinya? Aku, Michelle, ibu dan ayahmu akan melihatmu tampil"

Lucy mengangguk. "Tapi kalau ayahku, tidak tahu ia akan datang atau tidak" ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

Natsu yang berjalan disebelahnya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Daijoubu..daijoubuu.." Ucap Natsu sambil memegang kepala Lucy. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan pipinya merona.

"Ehm" Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

XXX

Hari dimana Lucy mengikuti kompetisi pun dimulai. Lucy tampil dengan beberapa temannya untuk bernyanyi secara bergrup. Lucy dan yang lain sudah memasuki panggung dan ditangan mereka masing-masing telah memegang sebuah microfone.

"Itu Lucy..itu Lucy..ayo Michelle, direkam" ucap Layla dengan antusias.

Natsu memandang Lucy yang berada diatas panggung, dan pada akhirnya mereka bertemu pandang. Natsu melambaikan tangannya dan membisikan "ganbate ne" pada Lucy. Lucy yang berada diatas panggung mengangguk.

Musik mulai terdengar, Lucy dan yang lainnya pun mulai bernyanyi dan menari dengan serempak. Natsu, ibu Lucy dan juga Michelle bertepuk tangan.

Natsu memperhatikan penampilan Lucy, ia bergerak dengan lincah, senyuman riang tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Suaranya yang terdengar merdu pun membahana dari panggung tempat ia berdiri bersama dengan temannya. Michelle sibuk dengan handycam nya untuk merekam kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit, musik pun berhenti dan terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton, begitu pula dengan Natsu, ibu Lucy dan Michelle. Mereka memberikan standing applause untuk penampilan Lucy dan kawan-kawannya.

Setelah beberapa penampilan grup, sekarang waktunya untuk penampilan solo. Lucy tampil pertama. Natsu, ibu Lucy dan Michelle bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

Alunan musik pun terdengar dan suara merdu milik Lucy pun mengalun dengan indah. Sejenak, Natsu memejamkan matanya, menikmati merdunya suara sahabat kecilnya. Lagu yang dibawakan Lucy berirama slow, jadi suaranya benar-benar kentara merdu.

"Natsu-san" panggil Michelle.

Natsu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke adik Lucy yang duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Lihat kepanggung, nee-chan tidak melepaskan pandangannya darimu hihi" ucapnya sambil terkikik.

Natsu menoleh dan menatap keatas panggung, dan benar saja yang dibilang oleh Michelle. Lucy sedang memperhatikannya. Walau jarak Natsu duduk dan panggung cukup jauh, Natsu bisa melihat saat mereka berkontak mata, pipi Lucy merona merah. Begitu pula dengan Natsu.

"Waaah, wajahmu memerah tuh hihi" ledek Michelle sambil menyikut Natsu.

"Ah urusaii" elak Natsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

XXX

Tiga hari pun berlalu, Grup Lucy dan Lucy sendiri dinyatakan sebagai juara pertama dikompetisi menyanyi tersebut.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, Natsu dan Lucy melalui hari-hari mereka dengan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Setiap pagi Natsu masuk kekamar Lucy, lalu berjalan pergi kesekolah bersama, pulang bersama, dan terkadang Natsu menemani Lucy tidur.

XXX

"Sebentar lagi akan ada diadakan festival musim panas, apa kau sudah ada janji dengan yang lain?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang membaca buku dikamarnya. Sedangkan Natsu sedang berbaring ditempat tidur Lucy sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Lucy menutup buku yang ia baca dan menoleh kearah Natsu, "Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke festival bersama-sama" ucap Natsu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ka—kau serius? Memangnya tidak ada gadis yang mengajakmu untuk pergi ke festival?" tanya Lucy. Terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Natsu menggeleng pelan dan menoleh kearah Lucy, terlihat pula rona merah di pipi Natsu. "Aku tunggu di taman dekat kuil. Jam tujuh malam"

Lucy terdiam dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Natsu mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama ke festival dan apa itu? Natsu blushing? Yang benar saja.

Natsu bangkit dari tempat tidur Lucy dan membuka jendela kamar Lucy. Ia bersiap untuk keluar melalui jendela, ia pun melompat dan ia mendarat dengan baik.

Lucy berlari dan melongok keluar jendela kamarnya. Ia mendapati Natsu masih berdiri ditempatnya. Angin malam berhembus membuat rambut Lucy yang tergerai melambai dengan indahnya. Lucy dan Natsu saling memandang.

"Kau harus datang!" ujar Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pasti!" jawabnya.

XXX

"Ne ne Natsu, kau tidak berpacaran dengan Lucy? Kalian benar-benar serasi loh" ucap salah seorang teman Natsu yang berjalan disamping Natsu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu sontak membuat wajah Natsu memerah. "Ti—tidak!" jawab Natsu.

Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Natsu.

"Tapi, Tapi.. kau menyukai Lucy-chan kan?" tanya temannya yang satu lagi.

Natsu sontak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ti—tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Ha—hahaha" jawab Natsu dengan gugup. Tanpa ia sadari, saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Lucy dan kawan-kawannya berada dibelakang Natsu. Natsu diberi tanda oleh temannya untuk menoleh kebelakang. Dan saat menoleh kebelakang..

"Lu—cy.." gumamnya.

Natsu memandang Lucy, Lucy pun memandang Natsu. Detik berikutnya, Lucy telah berjalan melewati Natsu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Natsu pun tercengang.

_'Apa yang telah aku katakan' batin Natsu_

Natsu memandang kepergian Lucy yang semakin lama menjauh. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya. Apakah Lucy akan marah padanya? Apa Lucy akan membencinya? Apa Lucy akan menjauhinya dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya? Baiklah, pertanyaan itu membuatnya menjadi frustasi.

XXX

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Lucy dan Natsu belum berbicara satu patah kata pun sejak kejadian itu. Natsu pun tidak berani untuk datang kerumah Lucy. Disekolah pun, saat Lucy dan Natsu bertemu pandang, mereka selalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan tidak bertegur sapa. Terlebih lagi, Natsu merasa aneh melihat sikap Lucy. Lucy terlihat tidak seceria biasanya. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya?

XXX

Hari festival dilaksanakan pun datang. Natsu sudah berdiri ditaman dimana tempat ia berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangan Lucy.

"Apa dia akan datang? Aku saja belum sempat meminta maaf" gumam Natsu.

Dengan gelisah Natsu menunggu kedatangan Lucy, ia berjalan kesana-kemari. Terkadang ia menghentakkan satu kakinya, melihat jam tangannya.

Satu jam pun berlalu, Natsu berdiri terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Dia tidak datang.."

XXX

"Ne, apa Lucy masuk hari ini?" tanya Natsu pada salah satu siswa perempuan dari kelas Lucy.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Natsu-san? Heartfilia-san saat libur musim panas beberapa waktu lalu, ia resmi pindah sekolah. Jadi semester kedua ini, dia sudah tidak bersekolah disini"

Natsu tercengang mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu hal sepenting itu? Setelah mendengar pernyataan teman satu kelas Lucy, Natsu segera berlari keluar kelas dan menuju kerumah Lucy. Ia berharap dapat jawaban saat sampai disana.

XXX

Natsu berhenti didepan rumah Lucy. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah, dengan segera ia menekan bel rumah Lucy.

"Lucy...Luce..." ujarnya

Natsu masih terus menekan bel dan meneriaki nama Lucy. Sampai pada tetangga Lucy pun keluar.

"Loh..kau ini temannya Lucy-chan kan?" tanya seorang wanita gemuk yang merupakan salah seorang tetangga Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk. "Iya, aku mencarinya karena ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini"

"Lucy-chan dan keluarganya sudah tidak disini, nak. Mereka sudah pindah beberapa waktu yang lalu" jelas wanita tersebut.

_**Deg!**_

Natsu menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya ditempelkan dipagar rumah Lucy. Ia begitu terkejut dengan berita kepindahan Lucy yang benar-benar tidak ia ketahui. Belum lagi, Lucy..Lucy sama sekali tidak memberitahukan dirinya.

_'Lucy..' batinnya_

Wanita gemuk itu hanya memandang Natsu dengan prihatin.

XXX

Tiga tahun kemudian. Natsu sudah bersekolah di Fairytail High School. Ia sedang berjalan dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven.

"Natsu, kau benar-benar rakus" ucap pemuda berambut raven tersebut, melihat Natsu yang sedang melahap habis roti yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aku butuh asupan yang cukup untuk ulangan matematikanya Laxus, Gray! Harusnya kau juga begitu, dasar mata sayu!" ucap Natsu sambil menghabiskan roti-roti yang telah ia beli.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven tersebut yang sekarang diketahui bernama Gray hanya memandang Natsu dengan pandangan jijik.

Saat Natsu sedang sibuk melahap rotinya, ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan alhasil, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan melawan arah dengannya. Ia melihat bahu sang gadis, ia benar-benar bisa mengenali bahu tersebut, dan juga rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

Natsu segera membuang roti yang ia pegang dan mengejar gadis itu. Setelah terkejar, ia meraih tangan gadis itu membuat gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang.

Mata mereka bertemu. Mata indah karamel milik sang gadis dan mata onyx hitam milik Natsu. Natsu membelalakkan matanya.

"Lu—cy.." gumamnya

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Natsu hanya memandang dirinya tanpa ekspresi. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menyentakkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Natsu dan genggaman Natsu pun terlepas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi. Beberapa langkah berjalan, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Natsu dengan pandangan sinis. Dan pandangan itu membuat Natsu tercengang.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenak Natsu. Apa benar gadis yang ia temui tadi adalah Lucy yang dulu? Lucy Heartfilia? Tapi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Keep or Delete? Please Review XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Between Us  
**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan surai pirang panjangnya sedang berjalan perlahan untuk masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Sesampainya ia disekolah, ia membuka loker sepatunya dan menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Setelah selesai, gadis itu pun berjalan disepanjang koridor untuk menuju kekelasnya.

"Lu-chan, ohayou" sapa seorang gadis imut dengan rambut pendek birunya.

Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, Levy-chan. Ohayou" jawab Lucy sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

"Ohayou, Lucy, Levy" sapa seorang gadis dengan surai merah panjang yang sedang berdiri disamping gadis yang bernama Levy.

Lucy menghela nafas dan menoleh kebelakang. "Ohayou" jawabnya.

"Ah ohayou, Erza. Kau sudah datang. Kau datang bersama Jellal ya? Hihi" ledek Levy kepada gadis berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Erza.

"Ti-tidak! Ak-aku datang sendiri. Ayo kita kekelas" jawab Erza dengan gugup dan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Erza berjalan melewati Lucy yang masih diam, sedangkan Lucy menatap kepergian Erza dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo, kita kekelas" ucap Levy dengan ceria sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy. Lucy pun akhirnya melanjutkan berjalan kekelas bersama dengan Levy.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu?" Tanya Levy saat setelah meletakkan tasnya.

Lucy menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau?"

"Sudaaaah" jawab Levy dengan ceria.

Setelah berbasa-basi, Levy dan Lucy berbincang tentang banyak hal. Mereka membicarakan novel-novel yang mereka punya dan berencana untuk saling bertukar. Tanpa terasa bel masuk pun berbunyi dan guru pun masuk kedalam kelas. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

XXX

Lucy sibuk menulis dibukunya. Sesekali ia memandang dan memperhatikan penjelasan senseinya. Ia benar-benar serius dalam pelajaran. Tidak heran kalau ia sekarang masuk kedalam kelas yang notabene nya terdiri dari anak-anak yang memiliki otak yang cerdas.

Lucy akhirnya merasa pada batasnya. Ia meletakkan pulpennya di sela bukunya dan menoleh kearah jendela. Sejenak, ia memandang keluar dan merasakan udara yang berhembus kearah dirinya.

_'Tiga tahun, heh..' Batinnya._

XXX

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Lucy segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, terdengar suara Levy yang memanggilnya.

"Lu-chan, kau ingin kekantin?" Tanyanya. Lucy menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Aku tunggu dikelas ya, kita makan bersama" ucap Levy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oke" sahut Lucy.

Lucy pun akhirnya keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan dan minuman. Saat diperjalanan, Lucy tersadar bahwa ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Ia melihat nama yang tertera disana dan terlihat.

_**Ibu.**_

Lucy tidak berpikir panjang dan segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Ibu, ada apa? Ucap Lucy sambil tetap melangkah.

_"Kau sedang disekolah?" Terdengar suara yang lembut diseberang telepon._

"Iya." Jawab Lucy dengan singkat.

_"Kau lupa membawa bekal makan siangmu"_

"Iya, aku sudah membeli makanan dikantin."

_"Baiklah, nanti pulangnya hati-hati ya"_

"Iya. Jaa" ucap Lucy sambil menekan tombol untuk mematikan panggilan dan menaruh ponselnya disakunya.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan terkadang tertunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu sampai ia tidak menyadari keadaan disekitarnya. Sampai ia mendengar suara yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Natsu, kau benar-benar rakus" ucap pemuda berambut raven yang berjalan melewati Lucy.

"Aku butuh asupan yang cukup untuk ulangan matematikanya Laxus, Gray! Harusnya kau juga begitu, dasar mata sayu!" ucap pemuda dengan surai merah jambunya. Pemuda yang bernama Natsu itu telah melahap habis roti-roti yang telah ia beli.

Saat Natsu melewati Lucy, Lucy berkata sesuatu tanpa menoleh.

"Mengganggu" gumam Lucy

Saat Natsu mendengar suara itu, sontak ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Lucy yang masih berjalan, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sekarang tengah berdegup dengan kencang.

Natsu segera membuang roti yang ia pegang dan mengejar gadis yang begitu ia kenal. Lucy bisa mendengar langkah kaki, atau mendengar langkah setengah berlari dari arah belakang.

Lucy merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya hingga membuat dirinya menoleh kebelakang dan menghentikan langkahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata indah karamel milik Lucy dan mata onyx hitam milik Natsu. Natsu membelalakkan matanya.

"Lu—cy.." gumamnya

_'Ya tuhan..Natsu..' Batin Lucy_

Lucy memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia memandang Natsu dengan dingin. Lucy menyentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman Natsu terlepas.

_'Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan, bukan?' batin Lucy._

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Lucy memutuskan berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

_'Tapi..'_

Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Natsu yang membeku disana dengan tatapan..sinisnya. Setelah puas, Lucy pun melangkah pergi.

XXX

"Hoy, Natsu!" Panggil Gray.

Natsu sedang duduk ditempatnya dan pandangannya menerawang. Ia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya sampai pada akhirnya ia merasakan nyeri dibagian kepalanya. Natsu pun tersadar dan menatap sinis kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ice Princess!" Omelnya

"Kau yang budek, Flame-head. Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali!" Jawab Gray dengan tidak kalah serunya.

Natsu menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah jendela kembali. "Aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu" ucapnya.

Gray bingung dengan perubahan sikap teman sebangkunya itu.

_'Kenapa dengan dia' batin Gray._

"Gray-sama~" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna biru.

"Crap! Dia lagi, dia lagi.." Gumam Gray sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

_**Greb!**_

"Gray-sama~ Juvia dataaaaang~" ucap gadis itu yang bernama Juvia.

"Juvia, bisa tidak kalau kau bersikap biasa saja?" Ucap Gray

"Aaaah..Gray-sama kakoiiiii" Juvia sudah berfangirling.

Gray hanya menghela nafas. Natsu tidak mempedulikannya. Ia mengacuhkan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Ia hanya memikirkan satu hal.

'_Dia Lucy kan? Tapi..tapi..' Batin Natsu_

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kelas. Gray melihatnya dengan tatapan yang bingung. Natsu berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia melongok ke setiap kelas. Ia mencari sosok yang ia temui tadi. Sosok yang ia pikir hanya imajinasinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan satu kelas yang belum dilihatnya.

**1-A**

"Hanya kelas ini yang belum ku lihat. Ah aku benci kelas ini, tapi..tidak ada cara lain" ucap Natsu.

Natsu pun membuka pintu kelas. Beberapa anak dikelas itu memandangnya dengan heran dan berbisik tentang Natsu. Natsu tidak mempedulikannya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah dimana sosok gadis itu? Mata Natsu menelusuri tiap kelas, dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Luce.." Gumamnya.

Natsu ingin melangkah masuk tetapi saat itulah bahunya merasa di pegang oleh seseorang. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Eh, Natsu-san. Ada perlu apa datang kekelas kami?" Tanya seorang siswi yang merupakan salah satu siswi yang ada dikelas itu.

"Aku mencari dia" jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy.

Siswi itu memperhatikan Lucy dengan tatapan tidak suka.

_'Ada apa dengannya?' Batin Natsu_

"Ada perlu apa memangnya dengan perempuan jutek itu?" Ucap siswi itu.

Natsu mengangkat alisnya. "Jutek?"

Siswi itu mengangguk. "Kau mencari Lucy-san kan? Memangkan Natsu-san tidak tahu kalau dia terkenal dengan kejutekkannya dan keacuhannya?"

Natsu menggeleng. "Apa benar ia begitu?" Tanya Natsu lagi untuk meyakinkan. Siswi itu mengangguk.

"Ya walaupun ia peringkat pertama dikelas dan juga disekolah ini, ia juga dikenal sebagai gadis yang dingin. Hmm Emotionless." jelas siswi tersebut.

Natsu pun mengingat kejadian saat bertemu dengan Lucy. Ia melihat tidak ada ekspresi diwajah Lucy saat memandangnya. Lucy begitu dingin. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kalau pun ada ekspresi, pasti ia akan menatap sinis kita" lanjut siswi tersebut.

Natsu juga mengingat tatapan sinis Lucy padanya.

"Dia..dia Lucy Heartfilia kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Lucy siapa? Hert apa?" Tanya siswi itu.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Ah, hanya Lucy. Namanya hanya Lucy" jawab siswi itu.

Natsu terkejut mendengarnya. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya. Kenapa nama Lucy hanya 'Lucy'? Kenapa sikap Lucy bisa berubah drastis seperti ini? Lucy ini..bukanlah Lucy yang ia kenal..

"Ah baiklah, terimakasih ya" ucap Natsu sambil melangkah pergi.

Lucy sadar akan kedatangan Natsu. Saat Natsu pergi, Lucy hanya menoleh dan tertunduk.

_'Lebih baik seperti ini..' Batin Lucy._

XXX

"Tadaima.." Ucap Lucy sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri.." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dewasa nan lembut dari dalam rumah.

Lucy masuk kedalam dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

"Ibu, kau sudah pulang? Tumben sekali" ucap Lucy

Ia melihat ibunya sedang sibuk memasak didapur. Lucy hanya bersandar didaun pintu dan memandang ibunya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi Ibu pulang cepat hehe" jawabnya.

Ya, dialah Layla. Ibu Lucy. Ia tidak banyak berubah. Hanya kerutan-kerutan tipis yang terlihat diwajahnya, walaupun begitu ia masih tetap cantik.

"Hmm souka..aku mandi dulu. Aku akan pergi kerja setelah itu.." Ucap Lucy sambil meninggalkan ibunya.

Ibunya hanya menatap kepergian putrinya dan tertunduk sedih.

"Maafkan Ibu, Lucy.." Gumamnya.

XXX

Lucy meletakkan tasnya dibawah meja belajarnya. Dimeja belajarnya itu terlihat ada beberapa figura yang berdiri disana.

Lucy melepaskan dasi yang ia pakai, lalu melemparkannya ketempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan membukanya. Ia bisa menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Ia memejamkan matanya dan teringat wajah Natsu saat mereka bertemu pandang disekolah.

"Hisashiburi nee..Natsu.." Gumamnya

Lucy menutup kembali jendelanya dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

XXX

Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan memikirkan kejadian-kejadian hari ini yang telah terjadi.

"Lucy..berubah?" Gumamnya

Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir, mulai hari ini akan terus mendekati Lucy. Ia akan berusaha mengembalikan Lucy seperti dulu lagi. Ya, itu adalah tekadnya sekarang.

XXX

Lucy bekerja sebagai kasir di toko serba ada yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Dalam sehari, ia bisa bekerja di dua tempat. Setelah menjadi kasir, ia akan menjadi cleaning service disebuah gedung perkantoran. Dan setiap harinya, ia akan pulang larut malam. Belum lagi, ia harus belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang telah diberikan sensei disekolah. Paling tidak, ia baru dapat tidur sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Dan pagi harinya, ia harus beraktivitas kembali.

_"Lucy, kau tidak boleh terlalu capek. Ingat!"_

Kalimat itu selalu terngiang ditelinganya. Nasehat ibunya selalu diingatnya. Tetapi Lucy berpikir, selama tubuhnya masih bisa bergerak, ia akan terus bekerja. Ia sudah bertekad, ia akan hidup mandiri bersama dengan Ibunya.

XXX

_"Kau tahu! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup denganmu!"_

_"Aku pun begitu!"_

_"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri!"_

_"Ibu, awasssss!"_

Lucy terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia bangkit duduk dan memegang kepalanya.

_'Mimpi..itu lagi..' Batinnya._

Airmata keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia terdiam, mimpi buruk selalu datang tiap malam, membuat Lucy tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu. Lucy mendecih dan segera bangkit, menyambar handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia harus bersiap kesekolah.

XXX

"Ohayou.."

"Ohayooou"

Lucy berjalan dikoridor sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik siswa-siswa yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu dari dirinya. Entah kenapa, ia bisa tahu bahwa ialah yang menjadi topik bisik-bisik tetangga itu. Untuk beberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas dan memasangkan _earphone_nya ke kedua telinganya. Tidak ada lagu yang terdengar disana. Sampai pada Lucy tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang mencabut _earphone_nya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang tidak ia duga.

Sosok itu langsung merangkul dirinya dan berjalan santai, mau tidak mau Lucy pun mengikutinya berjalan.

"Diamlah dan berjalan seperti biasa" bisik sosok itu.

Lucy melepaskan rangkulan sosok itu dan berhenti melangkah. Sosok itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Lucy.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku" ucap Lucy dengan dingin. Sosok itu memandangnya sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Luce..kau yang sekarang benar-benar menyeramkan" ucap sosok itu yang ternyata tak lain adalah Natsu. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Natsu pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Kini, Lucy yang membeku.

_'Ap-apa?! Aku..aku menyeramkan?!' Batin Lucy._

Lucy melepaskan salah satu sepatu dan melemparkannya kearah Natsu. Dan tepat sasaran mengenai kepala Natsu.

"Kkkkaaaauuuu!" Ujar Natsu

"Jangan seenaknya mengejek orang seperti itu. Kau tidak punya kaca? Kau merasa dirimu lebih hebat dariku? Hmm?" Omel Lucy tapi dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil sepatunya yang telah ia lemparkan kepada Natsu. Tetapi Natsu lebih cepat untuk mengambil sepatu Lucy dan membawanya pergi.

"Heeeey! Kau mau bawa kemana sepatuku" Teriak Lucy

"Kembalikan! Heyyy!"

Natsu tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan makian Lucy. Ia diam-diam tertawa. Natsu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku akan mengambilnya sebagai bayaran karena kau telah mengenai kepalaku dengan sepatumu ini!" Ucapnya sambil mengiming-imingkan sepatu Lucy.

Natsu pun kemudian melangkah pergi. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aaaarrrrggghhh sial sial siaalll!" Teriak Lucy.

Lucy tidak sadar kalau ia sudah ditonton oleh para siswa yang berada dikoridor. Setelah sadar akan keadaan itu, Lucy membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan itu dan melangkah masuk kekelasnya. Dan perlu diingat, ia hanya memakai satu sepatu.

Erza dan Levy melihatnya dari jauh hanya tertawa.

"Eeeehhh? Lu-chan bisa berekspresi seperti itu ya hihi lucunya" ucap Levy

Erza mengangguk. "Sepertinya kuncinya ada di pemuda pinky itu" ucapnya.

"Namanya Natsu, Erza" timpal Levy

"Terserahlah namanya siapa" respon Erza. Levy hanya tersenyum.

XXX

_'Aaaaah menyebalkan' batin Lucy_

Lucy memandang kakinya yang kini hanya memakai sepatu sebelah. Ia tidak sempat menggantinya dengan sepatu yang ada diloker.

"Lucy-san. Bisakah kau mengerjakan soal didepan?" Tanya sensei yang berdiri didepan.

Lucy pun tersentak kaget.

_'Bagaimana ini..' Batin Lucy_

Tiba-tiba Levy mencoleknya dan menunjuk kebawah.

"Pakailah" bisiknya

Lucy tercengang. Levy telah menyodorkan sepatunya kepada Lucy. "Lucy-san." Panggil senseinya sekali lagi.

"Cepat pakai" bisik Levy

Lucy mengangguk, "Arigatou"

Dan tidak lama kemudian ia telah memakai sepatu Levy dan maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh sensei. Levy tersenyum dan menoleh ke Erza. Erza hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan Levy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

XXX

"Flamehead, itu sepatu siapa yang ada dikolong mejamu?" Tanya Gray yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil melahap bekal makan siangnya.

"Sepatu seseorang" jawab Natsu dengan singkat.

"Kau menjahili anak perempuan? Tumben sekali" Gray berusaha untuk mengambil sepatu yang ada dikolong meja Natsu.

_**Plak!**_

"Awww! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Omel Gray karena tiba-tiba tangannya di pukul oleh Natsu.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh! Mata sayu!" Ujar Natsu.

"Apaaaa! Dasar otak api! Kau ngajak ribut ya!" Balas Gray

"Diamlah! Aku menunggu kedatangan seseorang!" Ucap Natsu

"Eh?"

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan menampakkan Juvia yang terlihat fangirling.

"Gray samaaaaa~ mari kita makan bekal bersama~" ucap Juvia sambil berlari menghampiri Gray.

Gray menghela nafas. "Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu kesini!" Omelnya.

"Tapi Juvia ingin bertemu Gray-samaaa~" jawab Juvia sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Juvia" panggil Natsu tiba-tiba.

Juvia menoleh. "Ada apa, Natsu-san?"

"Apa kau kenal Lucy dari kelas 1-A?" Tanya Natsu dengan serius. Gray hanya memandang secara bergantian antara Juvia dan Natsu.

Juvia meletakkan kotak bekalnya dan menggeret kursi mendekati Gray dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hmm bagaimana ya. Aku kenal sih, tapi tidak pernah bertegur sapa" jawab Juvia sambil menggandeng tangan Gray.

"Hey!" Gerutu Gray sambil mencoba melepaskan gandengan tangan Juvia.

"Hmm souka.." Ucap Natsu.

Natsu menatap pintu kelasnya. Ia benar-benar menunggu kedatangan Lucy untuk mengambil sepatunya, tapi gadis yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang.

"Memangnya ada apa Natsu-san?" Tanya Juvia

"Apa dia memang seperti itu?" Tanya Natsu. "Hmm maksudku, dia benar-benar pendiam seperti itu?" Lanjut Natsu.

"Mungkin. Tapi entahlah. Buktinya Levy-san dan Erza-san sering mengobrol dengannya" jawab Juvia sambil memakan bekal makanannya.

"Hey..hey..siapa itu Lucy?" Tanya Gray yang mulai kepo(?).

"Siswi kelas 1-A" jawab seorang yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan Natsu, Gray, dan Juvia.

"Jellal!" Ucap Gray dan Natsu bersamaan.

"Konnichiwa, Jellal-san" sapa Juvia.

"Yo, konnichiwa" jawab seorang pemuda dengan rambut birunya dan tato yang ada didekat mata kanannya, ia bernama Jellal. Jellal Fernandez.

"Ngapain kau disini?" Tanya Gray

"Mau minta bekal makanan kalian" jawab Jellal dengan tampang polosnya.

Semuanya bersweatdrop.

"Memangnya tidak ada anak yang membawa bekal di kelasmu?!" Omel Gray.

"Ahhh Gray-samaaa kakoiiii~" ujar Juvia yang sekarang terlihat berfangirling(lagi).

"Aku dengar dari salah satu siswi, hmm bukan, dari kebiasaan bisik-bisik tetangga anak-anak dikelasku. Kemarin, kau datang kekelasku mencari Lucy? Benarkah?" Tanya Jellal sambil memandang Natsu.

Natsu mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jellal

"Hanya memastikan dia orang yang aku kenal, dulu.." Jawab Natsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

"Dulu?" Ucap Juvia, Gray dan Jellal bersama-sama.

Natsu menoleh dan pada akhirnya ia menceritakan kepada teman-temannya itu.

"Ah souka.."

"Mungkin dia bersikap seperti itu karena kau bilang tidak menyukainya, Flamehead" ucap Gray.

"Benarkah? Bisa jadi sih" jawab Natsu.

Juvia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin kalau seperti itu, pasti hanya Natsu-san yang diacuhkan. Bukan semua orang. Dan belum lagi.."

"Belum lagi, wajahnya yang sering sekali tanpa ekspresi..benarkan?" Lanjut Jellal

Juvia mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bertanya pada Levy atau Erza?" Tanya Jellal.

"Levy..dan Erza ya..heh ide yang bagus!" Natsu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia berlari keluar kelas.

"Loh aku baru sadar, Gajeel-kun kemana?" Tanya Juvia.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang mengorek-ngorek sejumlah besi digudang sekolah" jawab Gray dengan spontan.

"Kejamnya" sahut Jellal sambil mengambil beberapa lauk bekal milik Gray.

"Aku kembali kekelasku dulu" ucap Jellal

"Hoy! Jangan main ambil makanan orang! Dasar!" Gerutu Gray.

Sekarang tinggal Juvia dan Gray. Gray melahap bekalnya yang tinggal setengah itu mau tidak mau.

"Gray-sama~ kalau masih kurang makanannya, Juvia bisa menyuapi bekal milik Juvia untukmu~" ucap Juvia.

"Terimakasih. Tapi..tidak"

Mulai lah keributan antara Gray dan Juvia.

XXX

Natsu berlari kekelas 1-A. Ia menggebrak pintu kelas itu.

"Aku mencari Erza dan Levy. Mana orangnya?" Ujar Natsu

Erza dan Levy yang sedang mengobrol hanya menoleh dan memandang Natsu dengan pandangan heran.

Erza bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah Natsu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu cara yang sopan untuk masuk kekelas orang lain? Hmm?" Tanya Erza dengan auranya yang benar-benar menyeramkan membuat para siswa yang berada dikelasnya bergidik. Begitupun dengan Natsu.

"Ah hahaha gomen gomen. Mengenai pintu itu..hmm gimana ya hahaha" ucap Natsu sambil tertawa konyol untuk menutupi ketakutannya pada gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana yaa..hmm" ucap Erza sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Natsu mundur selangkah. Ia berpikir bisa gawat kena hajar dari seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti monster ini.

"Erzaaaa.. Dia itu ada perlu ama kita loh" ucap Levy yang sekarang sudah berdiri dibelakang Erza.

"Konnichiwa, hmm Natsu?" Sapa Levy.

"Iya panggil saja Natsu. Hmm begini, apa kalian ada waktu pulang sekolah ini? Itu..aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" terang Natsu.

Erza dan Levy saling memandang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami ada waktu kok" jawab Erza.

"Yosssh. Nanti tunggu didepan gerbang sekolah saja ya. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian. Jaa nee" pamit Natsu.

Saat Natsu ingin membuka pintu kelas, ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu ada yang membukanya. Natsu memandang sosok itu dan ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Luce.." Gumamnya.

Lucy hanya memandang Natsu dengan kesal. Natsu memandang kearah kaki Lucy, ternyata Lucy sudah memakai sepatu dengan sedia kala. Sepatu yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Lucy dengan sinis.

Natsu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dan berjalan keluar kelas Lucy. Lucy pun masuk kedalam kelas. Sebelum itu, Lucy menoleh dan memanggil nama Natsu.

"Natsu"

Natsu pun menoleh. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Lucy akan memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi" ucap Lucy. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Lucy menutup pintu kelasnya dan berjalan ketempat duduknya.

Levy dan Erza memandang Lucy dan segera menghampirinya.

"Lu-chan kau sudah ganti sepatu lagi? Hah baguslah.." Ucap Levy

"Memangnya sepatumu kemana? Kau dijahili?" Tanya Erza

"Levy-chan, Erza, aku butuh waktu sendiri. Bisakah kalian-" ucapan Lucy belum selesai, Erza sudah mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kau membutuhkan kami, kami selalu ada waktu. Lucy" ucap Erza. Setelah itu Erza berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Lucy meletakkan kepalanya di mejanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Ia merasa akan benar-benar capek kali ini.

XXX

Natsu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Erza dan juga Levy disebuah kafe dekat sekolah mereka. Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, sampai pada akhirnya Erza berdeham dan memecah keheningan.

"Jadi? Ada apa, Natsu?" Tanya Erza

Natsu menyesap minuman yang telah ia pesan. Levy dan Erza memandangnya dengan serius.

"Hahaha tidak usah seserius itu" ucap Natsu

"Ini tentang Lu-chan kan?" Tanya Levy. Pertanyaan Levy tepat pada sasaran.

Natsu akhirnya memasang wajah serius.

"Kalian dekat dengan Lucy?" Tanya Natsu.

Levy dan Erza mengangguk.

"Bisa dibilang kalian sahabatnya?" Tanya Natsu kembali.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Levy

"Entah lah? Kok?" Tanya Natsu

"Kami selalu menganggap Lucy itu sahabat kami. Tapi mungkin Lucy tidak berpikir seperti itu.." Jawab Erza diikuti oleh anggukan Levy.

"Sejak kapan Lucy begitu?" Tanya Natsu

Levy dan Erza saling memandang kemudian kembali memandang Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Erza

"Ya sejak kapan sikapnya berubah seperti itu?" Tanya Natsu kembali.

"Sikapnya berubah?" Ulang Levy.

"Tunggu..tunggu dulu..kenapa jadi kau seperti yang menginterogasi kami. Kami juga ingin bertanya padamu sebelum kami menjawabnya" ucap Erza.

"Mau nanya apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Lucy?" Tanya Erza

Natsu tersenyum dan menatap kedua gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. "Aku sahabat kecilnya, puas?"

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Halooooo minna, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai jugaaa, bagaimana? banyak banget yang OOC nih, kaya si Jellal. astaga bukan dia banget tuuuuh wkwkwk XD oke deeeeh, Readeeeerrrsss tolong direview yaa. onegai XD  
**

**Yasudahlah tanpa banyak bacot, saya akan membalas review-review yang sudah masuk. Cuussss...**

** : **or=atau (?) wkwkwk XD

** : Okee, ini sudah lanjut hohoho walapun tidak menjawab rasa penasaranmu hehehe XD**

**Wu : **Ini udah lanjutttt XD

**Harumi Yoshir0 : **Hehe makasih, oke deh ini udah lanjut XD

**Hantu : **Oke makasih! ini udah lanjut XD

**TheZarkMon :** Sengaja biar jahat, sekali-kali gituuuu XD ini udah lanjut, ayo dibaca, bagaimana? X

**RyuuKazekawa : **Hmm mungkin Lucy lelah digangguin Natsu mulu (?) eh salah, haha oke deh, ini udah update hehe XD

**winha heartfilia : **Sereman juga hantu hihihi XD Hmm pertanyaannya kayanya bakal kejawab chapter depan deh hehe jadi tunggu yaaahhh XD

**LRCN :** Oke deeeh XD

**kanzo kusuri : **Ini udah lanjut loh, bagaimana? XD

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Hehe ini udah update, ini termasuk update kilat gak ya? hehehe XD**  
**

**Day-chan Arusuki : **Hehe baiklah terimakasih atas sarannya, kita lihat aja ya tebakannya bener apa gak di chapter depan hihihi XD

**Oke deeeeh, udah semua udah dibales, sekarang waktunya author pamit undur diri. **

**Jangan lupa ditunggu kelanjutannya dan sekarang jangan lupa untuk direview ya, para reader yang baik hatii~~~**

**Aku mau berterimakasih pada semua reader yang udah mereview dan apalagi juga udah mem-favoritekan dan mem-follow fanfic ini... kalian memang baiiiik :* X'D**

**Arigatouuuuu~~~~~**

**Jaa neeee**

**Yusa-kun XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku sahabat kecilnya, puas?"

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Between Us  
**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levy dan Erza membelalakkan matanya. "EEEEHHHHHHH?!"

"Baiklah, cukup untuk _shock_-nya. Jadi apa kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" Ucap Natsu

Levy dan Erza memasang wajah yang serius kembali sambil memandang pemuda yang ada dihadapan mereka. Levy mulai buka suara.

"Ah ya. Saat kami kenal, dia memang sudah bersikap dingin seperti itu"

"Kami mengenalnya saat masuk kesekolah ini" tambah Erza.

"Hmm souka.." Sahut Natsu

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang Lucy itu berubah?" Tanya Levy.

"Lucy yang kukenal itu, dia tidak sedingin itu. Lucy selalu saja ceria. Senyum manis selalu terpampang diwajahnya" jelas Natsu.

"Benarkah? Waaah aku ingin lihat Lu-chan yang tersenyum" ucap Levy dengan antusias.

Natsu membenarkan cara duduknya dan memandang Levy dan Erza dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Aku ingin Lucy berubah seperti dulu, apa kalian bisa membantuku?" Tanya Natsu. Lagi-lagi Levy dan Erza memandang dan mengangguk.

"Kami akan bantu. Demi Lu-chan" ucap Levy

"Iya demi Lucy" tambah Erza.

XXX

Lucy memegangi bahunya yang terasa nyeri. Sekarang ini ia sedang bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_ disebuah perusahaan besar ditengah kota Magnolia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Huh.." Ucapnya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba..

_**Dug!**_

"Ah ittaiiii.." Ucap Lucy yang sekarang tengah jatuh terduduk.

"Ah gomen..gomen.." Terdengar suara berat dari hadapan Lucy. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok yang sedang mengulurkan tangan pada dirinya. Lucy menerima uluran tangannya dan memandang sosok pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Pemuda dengan rambut oranye, spike, dan juga ia memakai kacamata.

"Ah gomenasai, kau tidak terluka kan?" ucap pemuda itu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terluka" jawab Lucy.

"Hmm aku ingin bertanya, dimana ruangan Direktur Utama? Aku ingin menemuinya" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, ruangan Direktur Utama berada dilantai 4. Bukan disini. Apa mau saya antar?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hmm tidak. Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku akan pergi kesana sendiri" jawab pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa nee.." Pamitnya.

Lucy merundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat pada pemuda itu.

"Ah.." Lucy kembali merasakan nyeri di bagian bahunya.

_'Jangan sekarang..kami-sama..' Batin Lucy._

XXX

Pagi hari pun tiba. Lucy masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi sebelah bahunya. Ibunya yang berada diluar kamarnya dapat mendengar rintihan putrinya, segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau kenapa, Lucy?" Tanya ibunya sambil duduk disamping Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Hanya salah posisi tidur, bu. Tenang saja" ucap Lucy. Lucy benar-benar menahan rasa sakitnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi dibagian bahunya.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu pucat sayang" ucap ibunya sambil mengecek suhu badan putrinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku akan berangkat kesekolah seperti biasanya. Oke" Lucy bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kedalam kamar mandinya.

Lucy bersandar dibalik pintu, dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar rasa sakitnya dapat tertahankan.

XXX

Natsu berjalan gontai kedalam kelasnya. Matanya benar-benar tidak dapat ditolerir. Ia benar-benar mengantuk kali ini.

"Ohayou" sapanya pada semua orang yang sudah berada dikelasnya.

"Ah ohayou.."

"Ohayou, Natsu"

"Yo, ohayou"

Itulah sahutan dari teman-temannya. Natsu berjalan dengan lemasnya menuju ketempat duduknya. Ia duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Hoy, Flamehead. Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau hari ini" ucap Gray.

"Kau lebih kacau daripadaku, Ice-head. Lihat! Kau tidak pakai baju seragammu" sahut Natsu sambil menunjuk kearah Gray. Gray membelalakkan matanya. "Aaaah sejak kapan!"

XXX

Lucy berjalan menuju toilet. Ia izin keluar kelas karena ia merasa tidak enak badan. Bahunya masih terasa nyeri. Benar-benar tidak terampuni. Lucy masuk kedalam toilet yang tidak ada seorang pun disana. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

_'Benar, wajahku pucat' batin Lucy._

Lucy segera mencuci mukanya dan kembali melihat wajahnya yang dicermin.

"Yosssh! Semoga ini bisa menyegarkan" ucap Lucy.

Sementara Natsu, Natsu sedang berjalan dikoridor untuk pergi ketoilet. Ia diusir oleh gurunya karena tertidur dikelas.

"Ah merepotkan" gerutunya.

Saat ingin sampai toilet, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Lucy keluar dari toilet sambil memegangi bahunya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

_'Kenapa dia' batin Natsu._

Saat Lucy sudah melewati Natsu, Natsu sadar kalau wajah Lucy begitu pucat. Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengejar Lucy.

Saat terkejar, Natsu memegang bahu Lucy, Lucy tersentak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Natsu dengan khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lucy sambil melangkah pergi.

Natsu pun mencengkram bahu Lucy yang sakit.

"Aaarrrggghh!" Keluh Lucy.

Lucy jatuh terduduk, badannya bergetar hebat. Ia memegangi bahunya.

"Kau kenapa, Luce? Luce.." Natsu berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi Lucy dengannya.

"Su-dah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti i-" belum sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lucy pun jatuh pingsan.

"Lucy!"

Natsu segera membopongnya menuju keruang kesehatan. Setelah sampai, ia segera membaringkan tubuh Lucy, ia mengelap keringat yang ada diwajah Lucy.

"Ada apa sebenarnya.." Gumam Natsu.

XXX

"Ayah" panggil seseorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang dark brown kepada seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Jawab ayahnya.

"Aku ingin menemui Nee-chan dan ibu" ungkap gadis itu.

Sosok orang yang disebut ayah itu pun memandang dirinya.

"Memangnya, kau tahu dimana mereka berada, Michelle?" Tanya ayahnya.

Ternyata ayahnya itu tidak lain adalah Jude Heartfilia. Dan gadis yang memanggilnya adalah Michelle Heartfilia.

"Mereka tinggal di Magnolia, Ayah" jawab Michelle.

"Temuilah mereka, terutama lihat keadaan Lucy. Apakah dia baik-baik saja" ucap ayahnya.

Michelle mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk merapihkan barang-barangnya.

XXX

Lucy akhirnya membuka matanya. Dan ia melihat kesekitarnya. Ia sadar kalau ia berada diruang kesehatan.

Lucy pun bangkit duduk dan saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Natsu yang tertidur disampingnya.

_'Jadi dia yang membawaku kemari..' Pikir Lucy._

Lucy memandangi wajah Natsu. Lucy teringat bagaimana dulu wajah Natsu yang sedang tertidur. Ia tersenyum.

_'Dia tidak berubah..' Pikir Lucy._

Lucy pun bangkit turun dari ranjang dan mencari secarik kertas. Dan ia menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu, lalu ia meletakkannya di ranjang disamping Natsu.

Lucy pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan menuju kekelasnya.

XXX

Natsu akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia menguap sesekali dan mengucek matanya. Ia merasa masih ngantuk sampai ia sadar kalau Lucy sudah tidak lagi diranjangnya.

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Natsu

Natsu sadar kalau ada secarik kertas diranjang itu. Ia pun membacanya.

_**Arigatou dan Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi.**_

Natsu yang membaca tulisan itu pun tersenyum. "Dasar" gumamnya.

XXX

Lucy kembali bekerja pada malam harinya menjadi _cleaning service_. Ia merasa bahunya sudah tidak terlalu sakit seperti tadi pagi. Ia bekerja dengan semangat sampai pada akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

"Kau ini rajin ya" ucap sosok pemuda yang Lucy temui kemarin.

Lucy tidak menjawab ucapan sosok itu. Lucy tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hoy, Loki. Kau ini bisanya menggoda seorang gadis saja" ucap seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Lucy tidak peduli dengan pemuda-pemuda itu. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaaannya dengan cepat dan pulang kerumahnya.

Karena terlalu semangat atau entah kenapa, Lucy tergelincir saat ingin menaiki tangga.

"Awas!"

Dan _**hap!**_

Lucy tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok pemuda yang menangkapnya. Sosok pemuda yang memiliki mata biru yang indah, warna rambutnya yang sama seperti Lucy. Pirang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. A-arigatou.." Jawab Lucy.

Lucy sudah berdiri dengan posisi berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. "Lainkali hati-hati. Kau terlalu bersemangat bekerja" ucap pemuda itu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Sekali lagi terimakasih"

Lucy merundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ayo, Sting. Kita pulang. Ayahmu sudah meneleponku" ucap pemuda yang memakai kacamata.

Sting berjalan meninggalkan Lucy yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sting.

"Tidak haha" jawab pemuda dengan kacamata yang dipanggil Loki itu.

Kedua pemuda itu sedang menunggu lift datang kelantai itu. Sting tidak berhenti memikirkan gadis yang ia tolong. Ia berpikir, gadis itu sangat menawan dan cantik. Dan rambutnya yang berkilauan seperti emas.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan" ucap Sting sambil berlari meninggalkan Loki.

"Haaah kalau sudah melihat wanita pirang, dia selalu saja bersemangat" gerutu Loki.

Dan lift pun tiba, Loki pun masuk kedalam.

XXX

"Hey" sapa Sting.

Lucy menoleh dan memandang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dengan heran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Namamu. Aku ingin tahu namamu" ucap Sting.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan heran.

"Hanya ingin tahu" jawab Sting sambil tersenyum.

"Lucy" ucap Lucy.

"Hanya Lucy?" Tanya Sting untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya. Hanya Lucy." Jawab Lucy memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan dingin.

Sting tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin tahu namaku siapa?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy dengan polos dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sting menaikkan satu alisnya. Sting berpikir, gadis yang dihadapannya ini sangatlah unik.

"Kita sedang berkenalan bukan?" Tanya Sting.

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Sting pun menghentikan kesibukaannya dan menoleh kearah Sting.

"Bukannya hanya kau yang ingin tahu namaku?" Ucap Lucy sambil membereskan peralatan kebersihan.

"Hee? Baiklah..baiklah..aku menyerah" ujar Sting sambil tertawa pelan.

Lucy memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi, Lucy.." Ucap Sting sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lucy memandang kepergian Sting. Ia menatap punggung pemuda itu.

_'Pemuda aneh..' Batin Lucy_

XXX

Keesokkan paginya, Lucy sedang menunggu bus datang. Ia duduk dihalte dengan menggunakan_ earphone_nya. Ia tidak menyadari sosok yang duduk disebelahnya. Lucy yang akhirnya merasa diperhatikan pun segera menoleh dan mendapati Natsu yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ohayouuuu" ujar Natsu

Lucy menatapnya sinis, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Lucy telah memalingkan wajahnya.

Natsu mencopot _earphone_ yang dipakai oleh Lucy. Lucy sontak kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Natsu. "Apa-apaan sih" ucap Lucy

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Natsu sambil memandang Lucy.

Lucy menoleh dan menatap sejenak wajah Natsu. Rasanya Lucy ingin tertawa melihat wajah Natsu yang sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah sakit" jawab Lucy. Lucy akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Natsu yang melihatnya segera menyusul Lucy dan berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau kemarin pingsan?" Tanya Natsu kembali.

"Natsu" panggil Lucy

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar berisik" ucap Lucy

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan wajahnya telah tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau bisa berubah begini, Luce?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Waktu akan membuat semua orang berubah. Bukan?" Ucap Lucy. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucy pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang terdiam. Setelah mendengar pernyataan Lucy, Natsu pun tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha menghentikan waktu" ucap Natsu dengan asal.

Lucy hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menghembuskan kembali. "Baka"

"Atau haruskah aku berusaha mengembalikan dirimu seperti dulu?" Ucapan Natsu tersebut membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Lucy memandang Natsu dengan sinis.

"Walaupun kau berusaha, itu juga akan sia-sia. Karena kau..tidak tahu..apapun" ucap Lucy. Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Natsu terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu, karena kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apa-apa, Luce"

Lucy tersentak mendengar pernyataan Natsu. Lucy memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan ucapan Natsu dan terus berjalan. Natsu hanya memandang kepergian Lucy.

"Lucy.."

XXX

"Ohayou, Lucy" sapa Erza setelah melihat kedatangan Lucy.

"Ohayou" jawab Lucy seadanya. Lucy meletakkan tasnya dan duduk disebelah Levy yang sedang sibuk membaca novel.

"Ohayou, Levy-chan" sapa Lucy

Levy menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ah kau sudah datang. Ohayou, Lu-chan" jawabnya dengan riang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras dan membuat seisi kelas menoleh.

"Levy! Kau dicariin sama pemuda dengan banyak tindikan!" Ucap salah seorang siswa dari kelas yang sama dengan Levy.

"Banyak tindikan?" Ucap Erza dan Lucy berbarengan.

Levy menutup novelnya dan membuka kacamatanya.

"Maksudmu Gajeel?" Tanya Levy dengan nada yang tenang.

Siswa itu mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar menyeramkan" siswa itu mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil bergidik. Levy hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, dia sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Levy

"Didepan ke-"

"Udang! Kau lama sekali keluarnya!" Tiba-tiba pemuda dengan rambut panjang hitamnya, matanya yang merah, dan juga—beberapa tindikan disana terlihat sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelas Levy sambil bertolak pinggang.

Apa reaksi Levy? Ia hanya menghela nafas. Lucy dan Erza saling memandang.

Levy pun berjalan keluar dari kelas untuk menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Gajeel itu. Setelah keluar, Levy pun menutup pintu kelasnya.

"Kenapa Levy bisa berhubungan dengan pemuda yang seperti berandalan itu" ucap Erza. Lucy hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil _earphone_nya dan memasangkannya ke kedua telinganya. Erza memandangnya dan akhirnya menghela nafas. Erza berpikir ia diacuhkan lagi oleh Lucy—untuk kesekian kalinya.

XXX

Lucy sedang bekerja disebuah toko. Ia sedang melabelkan harga pada produk-produk yang ada di toko tersebut dengan posisi berada di bawah meja kasir, sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang datang ke toko itu.

"Selamat datang, silahkan berbelanja" ucap Lucy seramah mungkin dan bangkit berdiri. Terlihat wajah terkejut dari seseorang yang datang tersebut.

"Kau!" Ujar sosok itu.

"Selamat datang" ucap Lucy kembali.

"Kau bekerja disini juga? Waaah kau semangat sekali untuk mencari uang" ucap sosok itu yang ternyata tidak lain adalah Loki.

"Kalau tidak ada uang, kita semua tidak bisa hidup, bukan?" Sahut Lucy dengan memandang sinis pemuda yang dihadapannya. Loki hanya tertawa garing.

Tiba-tiba pintu toko terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sting yang berjalan masuk.

"Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja" ucap Lucy.

Sting menoleh saat mendengar suara itu dan terkejut.

"Ah! Lucy?! Kau Lucy kaaan?!" Ujarnya dengan antusias.

Loki menyikut lengannya, "Kau tahu namanya? Waah aku keduluan" godanya.

"Urusai!" Sahut Sting.

Sting berjalan mendekati Lucy, Lucy menatapnya dengan heran. Lucy bertanya-tanya, kenapa kedua pemuda ini bisa seheboh ini saat hanya melihat dirinya? Seorang penjaga kasir toko kecil-kecilan yang juteknya tak terampuni? Yang benar saja. Lucy akhirnya mengacuhkan kedua pemuda didepannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sting dan Loki yang sadar kalau mereka akhirnya dicuekin, mereka pun segera mengambil beberapa barang yang mereka beli.

Saat setelah selesai mengambil, Loki dan Sting pun meletakkannya dimeja kasir. Lucy pun bertugas.

Sting mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayarnya. Lucy memberikan uang kembalian pada Sting. Loki keluar dari toko terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm anoo..kau juga bekerja disini?" Tanya Sting hanya untuk basa-basi pada Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Nanti kau juga bekerja ditempat Ayahku?" Tanya Sting lagi.

"Tidak, hari ini aku libur" jawab Lucy seadanya.

"Oh..souka, baiklah sampai jumpa lagi, Lucy-chan" pamit Sting sambil berjalan keluar.

Lucy memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Baka" gumam Lucy. Lucy pun akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

XXX

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namanya, Sting?" Tanya Loki yang berada didalam mobil yang sama dengan Sting.

"Ah, aku bertanya padanya beberapa waktu lalu" jawab Sting. Sting tidak mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia sedang menyetir.

"Kelihatannya kau tertarik dengannya" ujar Loki dengan nada meledek. Terdengarlah ledakan tawa Sting.

"Bukankah kau juga tertarik dengannya, Loki?" Ujar Sting. Loki pun tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah ada Aries, Sting. Untukmu saja. Lagi pula kau kan suka dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang seperti gadis tadi" jawab Loki. Terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Sting.

"Alasannya bukan itu saja, aku melihat gadis itu sangat unik..makanya aku ingin mengenalnya" terang Sting. Loki hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang 'Gan-ba-tte-nee'" ucap Loki setelah itu diiringi tawanya. Sting ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

XXX

Natsu berjalan dengan santai di tengah kota. Ia memandang kesana kemari. Melihat keramaian kota. Dan tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Michelle?" Gumamnya. Setelah itu ia berlari mengejar sosok yang terlihat seperti Michelle, adik dari Lucy. Natsu terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia dapat mencapai bahu gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Dan ternyata benar, gadis itu adalah Michelle.

"Natsu-san?"

"Michelle?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Okeee chapter ketiga pun selesai. Bagaimana menurut para readers? membosankan? hmm sepertinya begitu sih. Dan apakah banyak typo dichapter ini? Gomenasaaaiii-_- Mungkin chapter depan akan lebih seru dan lebih baik dari ini. Mohon saran dan kritiknya yaa XD**

**Ohiya apa para readers udah baca manganya FT chapter 382? ITU BUAT AUTHORR MAKIN PENASARAN! KENAPA LUCY BISA LOLOS DARI ALEGRIA? KALIAN PENASARAN JUGA GAK SEPERTI AUTHOR? AAAAAAKKKK XO **

**Yaudah deeeeh gitu aja, Please give me some review for this chapter. Ya ya ya? XD**

**Dan ini balasan untuk review yang kemarin~**

**zuryuteki : **Hehe Arigatouuuu, syukurlah kalau bagus :D kenapa dengan Lucy? mungkin pertanyaannya Yu-chan bakal kejawab dichapter depan. jadi tolong ditunggu yaaa~~

**TheZarkMon : **Ini termasuk update kilat gak? hahaha XD

**ft-fairytail : **Masih penasaran gak ama kelanjutan chapter ini? menurutmu bagaimana chapter ini? makasih udah review XD

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Bingung ya sama Lucy, author juga bingung ama Lucynya (?) Hmm jawaban pertanyaannya ditunda sampai chapter depan update yaa hehehe XD

**juanda_blepotan : **Okelah kalau begitu. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya XD

**RyuuKazekawa : Bisa jadi sih. Nah tebakannya bisa diliat bener apa gak dichapter depan..yuhuu XD Makasih udah review, ini sudah update loh, bagaimana? XD**

**cianifelicia_muliani : **Ini udah lanjuttt, masih penasaran? XD

**Wu : **Iya dong udah update XD

**Oke deh, Author pamit undur diri yaaa, jangan lupa buat reviewnya ya~~~**

**Arigatou Gozaimasuuuuu XD**

**Jaa nee**

**Yusa-kun**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu-san?"

"Michelle?"

Michelle tersenyum dan merundukkan tubuhnya. "Hisashiburi, Natsu-san" ucapnya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Between Us  
**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo" sapa Natsu. Natsu memandang heran koper yang dibawa oleh Michelle.

Natsu memperhatikan gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Adik dari Lucy yang sudah tumbuh remaja. Cantik. Warna rambutnya masih tetap sama. _Dark-blonde_. Dan saat memperhatikan, Natsu merasa janggal, kenapa Michelle bisa-bisanya membawa koper sebesar itu?

"Loh? Kau mau kemana? Pake segala bawa-bawa koper besar itu" tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk koper besar berwarna peach.

Michelle tertawa. "Ah ceritanya panjang.."

Natsu berpikir ia akan bisa tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy. Dan alasan kenapa Lucy bisa sangat berubah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mampir dulu di _kafe_ yang ada disana?" Ajak Natsu sambil menunjuk kederetan _kafe _diseberang jalan. Untuk sejenak Michelle berpikir dan sedetik kemudian, Michelle pun mengangguk.

XXX

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu setelah menyesap minuman yang ada didepannya.

Michelle tersenyum. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nee-chan dan ibu" jawabnya.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukannya kalian tinggal bersama?" Tanya Natsu memandang heran gadis yang duduk dihadapannya.

Michelle segera menutup mulutnya dan terdengar ucapan "Ups" dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu kembali.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa hehe" jawab Michelle yang kelihatannya panik.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Michelle" ucap Natsu dengan nada yang serius.

Michelle menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap dalam Natsu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan Nee-chan ya, Natsu-san?" Tanya Michelle. Natsu mengangguk. "Tetapi dia berubah.." Ungkap Natsu.

Michelle menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama dengan ibu dan Lucy-neechan" ungkap Michelle tiba-tiba membuat Natsu terkejut.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Natsu

"Ibu dan ayahku bercerai tiga tahun lalu, Natsu-san" ungkap Michelle.

XXX

Lucy masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meletakkan sepatunya kedalam rak yang ada didepan pintu.

"Tadaima.." Ucapnya.

"Okaeri.." Jawab ibunya yang berada diruang tengah yang sedang menonton televisi. Lucy berjalan menuju kamarnya sampai terdengar suara ibunya.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata. Sudah makan malam? Kalau belum ibu akan buatkan sekarang" ucap ibunya yang tidak lain adalah Layla.

"Aku sudah makan tadi" sahutnya.

Lucy segera masuk kedalam kamar. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia bersandar di pintu sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Setelah begitu, ia melemparkan tas ranselnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Pikirannya menerawang. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan hingga membuat matanya terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka.

Lucy bangkit duduk dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum dirinya terlelap.

XXX

Natsu dan Michelle masih berada didalam Cafe. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Dan sekarang, Natsu sedang terkejut akan kenyataan yang diucapkan oleh Michelle.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Natsu

"Ibu dan ayahku bercerai tiga tahun lalu, Natsu-san" ucap Michelle lagi.

"Ke—kenapa itu..bisa terjadi—hmm maksudku—" ucapan Natsu terpotong karena Michelle telah memotongnya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi..tapi.." Michelle tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi itu yang membuat Lucy berubah?" Tanya Natsu.

Michelle terdiam.

"Mungkin" sahut Michelle sambil menoleh keluar jendela dan mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu, berhubung kau adalah teman dekat Nee-chan" terang Michelle.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Itu adalah rahasia keluarga besarmu bukan?" ucap Natsu. Michelle menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa".

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." ujar Natsu.

Natsu membenarkan duduknya dan menyimak apa yang diceritakan oleh Michelle.

* * *

**Flashback on.**

_"Ibu, aku sudah tidak melihat ayah beberapa hari ini, kemana dia?" Tanya Lucy sambil melahap makanan yang ada didepannya._

_"Ah itu..." Belum sempat Layla menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan suaminya yang tidak lain adalah Jude Heartfilia._

_"Ayah" ujar Lucy dan Michelle bersamaan._

_Michelle berlari dan memeluk ayahnya. Michelle memang terlihat dekat dengan ayahnya. Tetapi bagaimana reaksi ayahnya ketika dipeluk oleh Michelle?_

_"Michelle, minggir lah. Aku benar-benar lelah" ucap sang ayah, membuat putri kecilnya tercengang, begitu pula dengan Layla dan Lucy._

_"Sini, Michelle sama Nee-chan saja" panggil Lucy. Michelle berlari menghampiri Lucy dan menangis. Layla melihat putrinya menangis pun tidak tega, Layla memandang Lucy dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam kamar. Lucy mengangguk._

_Lucy dan Michelle sudah berada dikamar. Ia bisa mendengar keributan yang ada diluar kamarnya. Terdengar pula sebuah pukulan dan hantaman yang begitu keras. Michelle menangis. Lucy pun menjadi cemas akan keadaan kedua orang tuanya._

_"Michelle, diam disini. Aku ingin melihat Ibu dan Ayah dibawah. Kau mengerti" ucap Lucy setelah itu keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban adiknya._

_Dengan memberanikan diri, Lucy keluar dari kamar dan turun kebawah untuk melihat keadaan._

_"Kau tahu! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup denganmu!" Terdengar suara yang mengglegar dari Jude._

_"Aku pun begitu!" Lucy melihat Ibunya sudah terjatuh dengan posisi duduk didekat meja makan. Suara ibunya terdengar bergetar. Lucy pun menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, dan tangan lainnya ia kepalkan. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa keberanian untuk melerai orangtuanya.  
_

_Diam-diam, Michelle keluar dari kamar dan turun untuk melihat keadaan. Ia khawatir dengan semuanya terutama dengan Lucy, yang tidak kembali kekamarnya._

_"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri!" Ujar ayahnya dengan suara yang besar. Jude meraih kursi makan dan mengangkatnya untuk dilemparkan ke Layla. Lucy dan Michelle melihat itu pun terkejut. _

_"Ibu, awasssss!" Lucy berlari menghampiri ibunya, ia berniat melindungi ibunya. Dan tepat sekali, saat kursi itu dilayangkan, Lucy telah berada didepan ibunya dan terkena kursi itu.._

_Michelle pun menangis. "Neee-chaaaannnn!"_

_Lucy sempat tersenyum sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Ia jatuh pingsan dipangkuan ibunya._

_"Lu—cy?" Gumam ayahnya. Dengan segera ia berjongkok dan melihat keadaan putrinya._

_"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy bangun Lucy..aku mohon..Lucy.." Panggil Layla dengan suara bergetar dan ia pun telah mengeluarkan airmatanya. Begitupun dengan Michelle._

_"Ayo kita bawa dia kerumah sakit" ujar Jude sambil menggendong Lucy._

_Layla merangkul Michelle dan mengikuti Jude masuk kedalam mobil._

**Flash back off.**

* * *

"Ja-jadi? Lucy.."

Michelle mengangguk. "Bahunya, mengalami cedera yang begitu parah sehingga membuat aktivitasnya terbatasi" ungkap Michelle.

Natsu masih_ shock_ dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Michelle dan juga apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy.

"Dia pun berhenti untuk menari dan bermain basket sejak kejadian itu. Dan sejak itu, Ibu meminta cerai dari Ayah" tambah Michelle.

"Jadi Lucy tinggal bersama Layla-san, dan kau tinggal bersama dengan Jude-san?" Tanya Natsu diiringi anggukan oleh Michelle.

Natsu menyatukan kepingan-kepingan yang telah terkumpul. Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa Lucy berubah.

"Sejak itu, saat aku bertemu dengan Nee-chan, Ia tidak lagi seceria dulu, wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, ia begitu dingin sekarang, Natsu-san" ucap Michelle.

Natsu tertunduk. "Aku tahu.."

"Ah ya, aku ingat!" Ucap Michelle dengan tiba-tiba membuat Natsu tersentak kaget. Michelle sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas kecilnya. Dan setelah ketemu, ia menunjukkannya pada Natsu.

"Jam tangan?" Ucap Natsu.

"Loh Natsu-san, tidak ingat? Ini jam tangan yang dibelikan ayahku, jam milikmu dan Nee-chan itu sama" terang Michelle.

Natsu meraih jam tangan itu dan mengamatinya. Dan ia teringat.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_"Nah, ayah membawakan oleh-oleh buat kalian. Begitu juga buat Natsu" ujar Jude sambil membuka bagpack yang ia bawa._

_Jude mengeluarkan sebuah topi untuk Michelle. Michelle begitu senang mendapatkannya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam._

_"Apa itu, ayah?" Tanya Lucy._

_Jude menyodorkan kotak itu kepada Lucy. "Itu untukmu dan Natsu"_

_Natsu dan Lucy berpandangan dan membuka kotak itu. Dan ternyata didalamnya adalah sebuah jam tangan dengan model yang sama. _

_"Uwaaaaaah.." Ujar Natsu._

_"Nah, jam yang ukuran agak besar itu untukmu, Natsu. Sedangkan jam yang ukuran lebih kecil itu untuk Lucy" terang Jude._

_Lucy dan Natsu masing-masing mengambil jam tangannya dan segera memakainya._

_"Ne nee, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Lucy dengan antusias dambil memamerkan jam tangannya pada ibunya, adiknya dan juga ayahnya. Natsu pun tidak kalah antusias. Mereka pun berterimakasih pada Jude._

_Lucy memandang jam tangannya dan menoleh pada Natsu. Ia melihat Natsu yang terlihat sangat gembira mendapatkan jam tangan itu. Lucy tersenyum._

**Flashback off**

* * *

Natsu tersentak. "Aku ingat, jam tangan ini kan milikku. Kenapa ada—"

"Waktu itu kau meletakkannya disembarang tempat saat berada dirumahku, Jadi Nee-chan yang menyimpannya." jawab Michelle.

Natsu memandang jam tangan itu dan tersenyum. "Lucy menyimpannya?"

Michelle mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ia ingin mengembalikan padamu, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak mengembalikannya dan meninggalkannya di rumah lama kami" jelas Michelle.

"Aku boleh memiliki ini kembali, bukan?" Tanya Natsu. Michelle pun mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Nee-chan juga masih menyimpan miliknya" ungkap Michelle.

"Be—benarkah?" Tanya Natsu. Michelle mengangguk kembali, "Ia juga masih sering memakainya beberapa tahun yang lalu" tambah Michelle.

"Oh, souka..." Gumam Natsu. Natsu memakai jam tangan itu dan tersenyum.

XXX

Pagi hari pun menjelang. Lucy membuka kedua matanya dan menguceknya beberapa kali. Ia bangkit duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Setelah melakukan itu, Lucy segera meraih handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Setelah selesai mandi, Lucy memakai seragamnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Lucy, sarapan sudah siap" ujar ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

Lucy mengikat rambutnya dengan model _twintail_ dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ibu aku makan roti sa—" betapa terkejutnya Lucy saat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk dimeja makan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Matanya terbelalak.

"Michelle.."

Michelle hanya tersenyum. "Hisashiburi nee, Lucy-neechan"

Lucy benar-benar terkejut melihat adiknya ada dihadapannya. Dengan segera ia menutupi keterkejutannya dan duduk didapan Michelle.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai strawberry diroti itu.

"Aku ingin menjenguk kau dan ibu. Sekolah ya? Hmm aku niat untuk pindah sekolah" jawab Michelle sambil menyuap makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pindah? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan melaksanakan ujian?" Tanya Lucy sambil melahap roti yang ia pegang.

"Aku ingin bersekolah didekat sekolahmu" jawab Michelle dengan santai.

"Terserah saja" sahut Lucy sambil meminum susunya lalu meraih tasnya.

"Ittekimasu" pamit Lucy.

"Ah ya, itterasaii" jawab ibunya. Michelle hanya tertunduk. "Itterasai" gumamnya.

XXX

Lucy sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya menuju kelasnya dari arah kantin. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari murid-murid yang ada didepan kelas mereka.

_"Itu Lucy kan? Yang jutek itu?_

_"Sombong sekali, mentang-mentang ia siswa paling pintar disini"_

_"Iya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa bersosialisasi"_

Lucy menghela nafas dan memasangkan _earphone_nya. Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun dan memang Lucy tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Lucy berjalan sambil tertunduk dan saat itu pula...

_**Bruuk!**_

"Ah bajuku" Lucy menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis didepannya dan kedua temannya disebelahnya menatap horror ke pakaian gadis yang berada ditengah-tengah.

"Gomen" ucap Lucy.

Lucy kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang ketumpahan saus dipakaiannya. Lucy berpikir, itu bukan salahnya. Saus itu berasal dari makanan yang gadis itu pegang.

"Heeey!" ujar gadis yang dibelakang.

Lucy masih tidak menoleh, ia tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Lucy ditarik dari belakang sehingga membuat Lucy menghadap kebelakang dan berhadapan dengan gadis yang tertabrak olehnya.

Lucy menatapnya dengan dingin, "Ada apa?"

"Kau! Kau harusnya bertanggung jawab. Kau lihat! Pakaianku kotor seperti ini karena mu!" omel gadis itu.

Lucy tersenyum sinis dan mencopot _earphone_nya. "Dengar ya, Ojou-chan. Aku tadi sudah meminta maaf padamu karena telah menabrakmu, tapi pakaianmu kotor itu bukan gara-gara diriku, tapi karena roti isi daging yang kau pegang tadi" terang Lucy sambil menunjuk kearah pakaian gadis itu.

Gadis itu terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Benarkan? Apa yang aku katakan ada yang salah?" tambah Lucy sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Ketiga gadis itu makin geram pada Lucy. Salah satu gadis itu berusaha untuk menampar Lucy, tetapi tertahan.

"Hahaha kenapa? Kau mau memukulku?" tantang Lucy.

"Kauuu! Dasar wanita jalang! Kurang ajar!" ujar gadis yang pakaiannya kotor sambil mendorong Lucy kebelakang. Lucy hanya mundur selangkah.

Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel yang berjalan kembali dari kantin pun heran melihat kerumunan didepannya.

"Hey, ada rame-rame apa ini" ucapnya.

Gray hanya mengangkat bahu. Natsu pun berjalan untuk melihatnya. Dan matanya membelalak saat melihat Lucy..

"Kita bisa _diskors_ kalau melakukan keributan disini, baka onna" ucap Lucy dengan dingin. Terdengar seruan dari para siswa lainnya. Kerah kemeja Lucy pun sudah digenggam oleh gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak takut, justru seharusnya kau yang takut, karena kau ini kan siswa kebanggaan sekolah ini, ya kan?" ucap gadis itu.

Lucy tertawa keras hingga membuat heran para siswa yang lainnya, termasuk Natsu.

"Kalaupun karena masalah ini aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, aku tidak takut" jawab Lucy.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri sumber keributan, berniat untuk melerainya. "Sudah cukup" ucapnya.

Lucy dan para gadis-gadis itu pun menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Natsu-san" ucap gadis itu sambil menurunkan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah kemeja Lucy. Lucy membereskan seragamnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian tanpa berbicara apapun.

Natsu memandang kepergian Lucy.

"Cih, dasar wanita jalang!" rutuk gadis itu. Natsu pun menoleh dan mencolek gadis itu.

"Jangan sebut Lucy seperti itu, kalau kau tidak mau berurusan denganku. Oke" ancam Natsu, kemudian meninggalkan tempat untuk menyusul Lucy.

Gray dan Gajeel saling memandang.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tumben sekali ia bisa seseram itu pada seorang gadis" ucap Gajeel

"Entahlah, pasti ada sesuatu.." jawab Gray.

"Sesuatu banget" tambah Gajeel

XXX

Lucy duduk bosan dikelasnya. Ia berpikir kapan bel masuk akan berbunyi. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang dari sekolah.

**_Sreeek_**

"Luce" Lucy menoleh dan mendapati Natsu yang berjalan kearahnya. Lucy menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri. Lucy mulai berjalan untuk meninggalkan kelas, tetapi ditahan oleh Natsu. Erza dan Levy memperhatikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Natsu

"Haruskah aku beritahu dirimu?" jawab Lucy sambil memandang dingin Lucy.

"Oh demi Mavis, Aku sudah kesini dan kau ingin keluar? Keterlaluan, Luce. Dan mana ucapan terima kasihmu karena aku telah menolongmu dari keributan disana tadi?" terang Natsu

Mendengar kalau Lucy terlibat dalam keributan pun Erza bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Kau ribut dengan siapa, Lucy? Ada yang macam-macam denganmu?" tanya Erza

Lucy menoleh, "Hanya cewek-cewek yang merepotkan" jawabnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Erza dan Natsu. Setelah beberapa langkah, tangan Lucy digenggam Natsu.

"Ucapkan terima kasih padaku!" desak Natsu

"Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu tadi, untuk apa aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu" jawab Lucy, datar. Cengkraman Natsu makin kencang, Lucy masih diam dan memandangi Natsu dengan dingin, tangannya pun sudah mulai memerah.

"Aku bertemu Michelle kemarin" ucap Natsu dengan tiba-tiba. Lucy terkejut.

Lucy segera menutupi keterkejutannya, "Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya" jawab Natsu. Lagi-lagi Lucy terkejut, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyeret Natsu keluar dari kelas menuju keatap sekolah. Sesampainya diatap sekolah, mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Sampai mana?" tanya Lucy

"Sampai mana apanya?" jawab Natsu dengan memandang Lucy heran.

"Cerita Michelle"

"Orang tuamu bercerai, kau berhenti menari dan juga bermain basket, dan bahumu cedera parah" jawab Natsu dengan santai.

"Ap-Apa!" teriak Lucy

Natsu hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Lucy kembali mengontrol dirinya dan bersandar di dinding. "Lalu kau mau apa setelah mengetahui itu semua?" tanya Lucy

Natsu ikut bersandar disamping Lucy.

"Itukah alasan kau bisa berubah seperti ini, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan lembut. Lucy menoleh dan kembali memandang kedepan. "Entahlah.."

Natsu menoleh dan memandang Lucy. "Kau merasa sedih?" tanya Natsu. Natsu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah bertanya pertanyaan konyol seperti itu.

"Entahlah" jawab Lucy kembali. Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia heran dengan Lucy.

Angin berhembus pelan membuat rambut Lucy yang diikat bergaya _twintail_ itu melambai indah, Natsu memandang gadis disebelahnya dengan prihatin dan juga khawatir. Lucy mulai berjalan meninggalkan Natsu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakannya lagi" ujar Natsu tiba-tiba. Lucy pun berhenti melangkah, ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun kebelakang, dimana ada Natsu disana.

Natsu melangkah pelan menghampiri Lucy, "Aku janji akan membuat mu merasakan kebahagiaan"

"Kesedihan" tambah Natsu yang masih terus melangkah pelan.

"Kekecewaan" Natsu mulai mendekat pada Lucy. Lucy masih terdiam dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kemarahan" Natsu masih tetap berbicara saat melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Lucy.

"Kehangatan"

"Kasih sayang"

"Dan juga cinta.." Natsu berdiri tepat dibelakang Lucy, saat itu juga angin berhembus pelan. Lucy menoleh dan sontak kaget saat melihat Natsu sudah berada dihadapannya. Natsu sudah tersenyum padanya, Natsu berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Lucy hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, diam-diam ia menelusuri dan mencari sebuah kebohongan diwajah dan ekspresi Natsu. Tapi.. ia tidak menemukannya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah.. kepercayaan diri Natsu.

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Natsu dibelakang yang terdiam. Natsu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan Luce?" gumam Natsu.

Natsu menatap langit yang cerah dan luas. Dan masih dengan senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

Lucy berdiri dibelakang pintu atap sekolah, senyum tipis terukir diwajah cantiknya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah hari-harinya akan berubah setelah hari ini, setelah bertemu dengan Natsu lagi?

_'Baiklah, buktikan padaku, Natsu' batin Lucy._

Sekali lagi—sekali lagi ia ingin sekali percaya pada perkataan dan janji sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya, _Natsu Dragneel_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4, haha gomenne author baru bisa update minggu ini, karena minggu kemarin sibuk pake banget hufffffftttt XD ya maklum saja author masih SMP haha XD**

**So, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? bagaimana ya usaha Natsuu biar ngebuat Lucy jadi baik lagi? hoho XD kalian penasaran gak ? Tolong direview ya para readers yang baik hati~ XD**

**Ohiya aku mau jelasin tentang cedera yang dialamin Lucy. Jadi begini, Gara-gara "peristiwa" yang melibatkan ayah dan ibu Lucy, dan akhirnya Lucy membela ibunya dan terkena "akibatnya", bahu Lucy jadi cedera. dan Michelle bilang kalo aktivitas Lucy jadi dibatasi? nah dicerita ini Lucy itu suka nari dan main basket dulu, setelah mengalami cedera, aktivitas itu dilarang buat dilakuin. dan selengkap cerita Lucy menari dan bermain basket mungkin akan dijelaskan dichapter-chapter nantinya~~~**

**Hmm cedera yang dialami Lucy didalam ceritaku ini sebenernya pernah dialamin ama kakak author sendiri. Karena sebuah kecelakaan, bahu kakak author sampai sekarang masih cedera dan selalu check-up kedokter untuk melihat perkembangannya. Jadi intinya sih author ngambil cedera yang Lucy alamin itu dari cedera kakak author sendiri, heheh XD Tapi tenang aja, kehidupan dan sikap mereka bener-bener beda kok, kalo kakak author mah, mau cedera kek kagak kek tetep aja ceria, dia kan gilak XD *digampar bolak-balik ama kakak***

**Baiklah, udah dulu ah curhatnya. jadi langsung aja deh.. ini balesan buat review chapter sebelumnya~**

**zuryuteki : **Hehe makasi Yucchan! XD AAAAAKKKK udah baca manga FT yang 384 kaaaan? dan itu ngenes bgt! Aquariusnyaaaa, kuncinya ancurrrr! dan bakalan seru banget nih untuk chapter depan. Spirit king vs Hades...hmm WAAAWWW! *lebay* #plak dan berharap-harap cemas semoga Aquariusnya gak beneran ngilang gara-gara kuncinya hancur :"( ah baiklah kenapa jadi curhat gini-_- gomen... oke Yucchan tunggu kelanjutan chapter selanjtnya yaa! XD

**kanzo kusuri :** Hehe gomen baru bisa update XD makasih banget loh udah nungguin, jadi tersanjung XD Nah, ini udah update loh, bagaimana? XD

**LRCN : **Masih penasaran gak? kalo iya, terus baca yaaa dan jangan lupa reviewnya hehehe XD

**Cheddy : **Hehehe makasih! Hmm berapa chapter ya...belum tahu sih, mungkin lebih dari sepuluh chapter, tapi gak tau juga hahaha ini udah lanjut loh, silahkan dibaca yaaa~~~ XD

**TheZarkMon : **Nah pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan dari ceritanya Michelle diatas hoho XD dan buat Sting dan Natsu, hmm bisa jadi mereka memperebutkan Lucy lagi. Tapi bakalan ada kejutan ditengah-tengahnya. Jadi tunggu aja ya~~~~ XD

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Gomen baru sempet update XC Hahaha Sting lagi...Sting lagi... author juga bingung nih nyari saingan Natsu buat memperebutkan Lucy, tadinya mau Gray, tapi entah kenapa gak tega sama Juvia-chan~~~ dan berhubung Sting ganteng, yaudah deh Sting aje deh XD Betullll bangeeeetttt nyesek liatnya! tapi dichapter 384 kemarin, Lucy udah melancarkan serangan tuh buat nyelamatin semua orang yuhuuuu~~~ XD ini udah lanjut looh, silahkaaan~ bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? XD

**RyuuKazekawa : **Hahaha biar rame tambahin Sting aje didalem cerita wakakakak XD Nah pertanyaannya udah kejawab dooong, yakan yakaaaannnn? XD

**Mercury Heartfilia : **Hihi ini udah lanjut looooh XD masih penasaran gak? pertanyaannya udah kejawab tuh~~ XD

**monkey D nico : **Sting? antagonis? Hmm kayanya sih enggak hehehe XD

**ft-fairytail : **Hehe makasih udah suka ama cerita ini ;D

**Nah, bocoran buat kalian nih, karena author udah molor seminggu buat update~~**

**Jadi kan kemaren ada Sting nongol tuh, Sting itu bukanlah tokoh antagonis dicerita ini. kan kalo di cerita ku yang sebelumnya dengan judul Three Heart for One Love, Sting kerjaannya cemburu mulu, marah-marah mulu, ya bisa disebut antagonis juga gitu ya~~ nah bedanya disini, Sting BUKAN ANTAGONIS! dan nanti setelah ada beberapa chapter yang update, aku bakalan masukin kejutan buat kalian semua tentang percintaan Natsu, Lucy, Sting, dan juga ada tokoh baru yang masuk dalam cerita ini, syalalala XD**

** tapi mungkin bukan kejutan banget sih haha, yauds deh ya gitu aja, author banyak banget bacot daritadi hahaha XD**

**Author pamit undur diri dulu ya~~ jangan lupa ditunggu kelanjutannya dan jangan lupa direview**

**Jaa nee~**

**Yusa-kun XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Between Us  
**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy sedang membaca novel dikamarnya. Ia mempunyai waktu luang karena ia hari ini memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja sepulang sekolah. Perasaannya masih bercampur aduk hari ini. Mulai dari pagi hari yang dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Michelle yang tiba-tiba dan berbicara ingin pindah sekolah dekat dengannya, lalu berita Natsu yang sudah mendengar cerita dari Michelle, dan juga..pernyataan Natsu tentang ia akan membuat Lucy merasakan kembali rasa-rasa yang hilang sejak saat itu.

Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas jika ia mengingat perkataan Natsu. Entahlah, ia berpikir kalau Natsu benar-benar baik. Terlalu baik untuk seorang Lucy yang dijuluki gadis _emotionless_. Lucy akui, saat melihat Natsu, ia begitu senang. Tapi entah sejak kapan, ia benar-benar sudah menyerah akan perasaannya pada Natsu. Lucy membuka matanya, ia menyadari kalau Natsu hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tak lebih.

_**Tok tok!**_

"Lucy-Neee..."

Lucy menutup novelnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, sejak kedatangan Michelle dan pertemuannya dengan Natsu. Hidup Lucy akan berubah. Ya berubah.

Lucy mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyambut adiknya. Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat Michelle yang sudah tersenyum manis padanya. Dan lagi-lagi, Lucy hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy, terlintas nada dingin didalamnya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" ucap Michelle. Lucy berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk. "Silahkan.."

Michelle masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, Lucy menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk disana.

"Jadi?" tanya Lucy membuat Michelle menoleh.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, Nee-chan. Wajahmu tidak usah seserius itu hehe" ucap Michelle sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk.

Lucy memutar bola matanya. _'Konyol' pikirnya._

Lucy memandang adiknya yang sedang bersenandung pelan, tidak dipungkiri ia senang bisa melihat adik kecilnya yang lucu, sekarang sudah tumbuh remaja dan ia sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang ikal dan mata birunya yang indah.

"Kemarin, kau bertemu dengan Natsu?" tanya Lucy memecah keheningan. Michelle langsung menoleh dan mengangguk. "Apa Natsu-san menceritakannya?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Kau menceritakan semua padanya kan?" tanya Lucy dengan dingin. Michelle berubah menjadi pucat dan tertunduk sedih. Ia tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengumbar-umbar rahasia keluarga kita, dan menceritakan cedera yang aku alami pada orang lain, seperti Natsu. Apa kau ingin aku dikasihani oleh Natsu?" ucap Lucy dengan suara yang datar, tidak meninggi dan juga merendah.

"Bu—bukan begitu, aku pikir Natsu-san bukanlah orang lain" jawab Michelle dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut.

"Kalau dia bukan orang lain, lalu dia siapa? Temanmu? Temanku? Keluarga ku? Atau keluargamu?" Lucy bersandar ditempat tidurnya dan menatap Michelle dengan dingin.

"Nee-chan. Natsu-san itu adalah teman kita, sahabat kita. Dan kenapa kau berbicara tentang 'keluargaku' dan 'keluargamu'? kita masih satu keluarga bukan?" jawab Michelle yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Itu dulu, bukan?" Lucy memandang keluar jendela.

Michelle mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berpikir, kakaknya benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Michelle tidaklah kesal pada Lucy, tapi ia makin sedih melihat kondisi kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan. Ia begitu dingin.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi padamu. Aku pikir kau akan bertanya aku disini untuk apa. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.." Michelle mengambil jeda sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

"Aku kesini karena aku merindukan kalian. Dan Ayah juga khawatir dengan kondisimu setelah 'kejadian' itu. Ayah menyarankan, jika bahumu semakin sakit, kau bisa melakukan perawatan yang intensif. dan ayah yang membiayainya" lanjut Michelle. Lucy menoleh.

"Bahuku sudah tidak apa-apa. Bilang pada ayahmu, bukan—pada ayah kita. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa dia. Kalau pun aku harus mengikuti perawatan, Aku bisa membiayai perawatan bahuku dengan jerih payahku sendiri" jawab Lucy.

Michelle mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Satu yang tidak berubah darimu, Nee-chan. Kau masih tetap saja keras kepala. Aku senang walaupun terkadang sifat keras kepalamu membuatku jengkel haha"

Lucy menghela nafas, "Urusaiii" ucapnya dengan pelan.

Michelle hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku kembali kekamarku ya. Oyasumi, Nee-chan"

"Oyasumi" jawab Lucy.

Michelle pun keluar dari kamar Lucy.

Lucy mengambil bantal dan menutupi wajahnya. Ia sedikit menyesal telah berbicara kasar dengan adiknya yang manis itu. Lucy memeluk bantalnya dan memikirkan apakah ia harus berubah? Apakah dengan dia berubah semua keadaan berubah? Akankah dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang dulu? Apakah ia bisa membuat keluarganya utuh kembali? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Lucy sudah men-cap dirinya tidak bisa berubah lagi. Ia benar-benar _stuck_ disini. Ia berpikir, kenapa seorang seperti Natsu bisa berpikir bisa merubah Lucy kembali? Apa ia sudah gila? Diluar itu semua, disisi lain Lucy telah men-cap dirinya yang tidak bisa berubah, disisi satunya, ia sedikit percaya pada kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki Natsu. Lucy memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha untuk terlelap. Tetapi ia tidak bisa.

_'Sial, aku terjebak dalam pikiranku sendiri' pikirnya._

XXX

Sting sedang bermain game dengan sepupunya yaitu Loki. Mereka tertawa sambil bersorak jika mereka menang ataupun kalah.

"Kau tidak kekantor?" tanya Sting pada Loki yang masih sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Tidak, ayahmu tidak menyuruhku. Lagipula untuk apa aku kesana tiap hari, yang punya lirikkan kan kau, bukan aku" ledek Loki sontak membuat Sting blushing.

"Ap—apa maksudmu, baka!" ujar Sting dengan gugup dan mem-pause gamenya. Loki menghela nafas dan menoleh.

"Lu-cy. Dia itu lirikkanmu kan? Hahaha" ledek Loki sambil tertawa keras. Sting menatapnya sinis.

"Urusaiii!" ujar Sting.

"Aku bisa menanyakannya pada Aries loh tentang biodatanya Lucy" ungkap Loki. Membuat Sting terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sting yang berusaha menutupi keinginannya untuk mengetahui biodata Lucy. Aries adalah tunangan Loki yang bekerja di perusahaan milik ayah Sting. Ia bekerja dibagian personalia.

Loki pun menyikut lengan Sting dan terus meledeknya. "Tak usah kau tutup-tutupin keinginanmu itu, Sting. Mau apa tidak nih? Kalau tidak mah ya gapapa sih"

"Baiklah...baiklah..." jawab Sting yang mulai menyerah karena ledekan sepupunya itu. Loki hanya tertawa melihat Sting.

XXX

Lucy bangun dari tidurnya karena tirai kamarnya telah dibuka. Ia melihat silaunya matahari dan juga ia menyadari kalau dikamarnya bukan hanya ada dirinya, tetapi ada..

"Ohayouuu, Nee-chan" ujar Michelle dengan riang.

Baiklah, sekarang ada Michelle. Lucy berpikir, oh tuhan, bisakah Michelle dikembalikan saja ketempat Ayahnya? Dia terlalu merepotkan disini.

Lucy bangkit duduk dan membalas sapaan adiknya, "Ohayou"

Lucy meraih jam wekernya dan betapa terkejutnya ia, sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Lucy bisa terlambat seperti itu?

Lucy melemparkan jam wekernya dan mengacuhkan perkataan Michelle tentang tawaran sarapan. Ia segera menyambar handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Michelle hanya tertawa.

"Wahhh Nee-chan, sudah semangat pagi-pagi" ucapnya.

Michelle? Kakakmu bukannya semangat, tetapi ia sudah telat untuk kesekolah. Oke baiklah, kembali kecerita. Michelle pun keluar kamar Lucy untuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Lucy sudah bangun?" tanya ibunya. Michelle mengangguk, "Ia begitu semangat pagi ini"

Ibunya segera menoleh kearah jam dinding dan ber-sweatdrop. "Michelle, kakakmu sepertinya akan telat. Buatkan saja susu dan roti ya" ucap ibunya dengan lembut.

"Baaaiiikkk!" jawab Michelle dengan semangat.

XXX

Lucy dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, ia segera menyambar roti yang dibuat oleh Michelle dan juga meminum susunya.

"Ibu, Michelle. Aku berangkat!" ujar Lucy. Belum sempat menjawabnya, Lucy sudah kabur keluar dari rumah. Michelle dan ibunya tertawa.

XXX

Lucy berdiri dengan gelisah dihalte. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sengaja ia pakai untuk tahu pukul berapa. Ia menghentakkan kakinya. Ia benar-benar gelisah karena bus tidak juga kunjung datang. Lucy merasa berdosa kali ini, ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang terlalu banyak memikirikan sesuatu semalaman penuh. Lucy akhirnya berlari untuk menuju sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan waktu jika menunggu bus datang.

Saat ia berlari, ia kaget saat ia menoleh kesamping melihat Natsu yang ikut berlari disebelahnya.

"Ngapain kau?" tanya Lucy yang masih terus berlari.

"Lari?" jawab Natsu

Lucy memutar bola matanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi. Natsu menoleh dan tersenyum, ia sadar jam tangan yang dipakai oleh Lucy adalah jam tangan yang dulu. Jam tangan yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa telat?" tanya Natsu

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu?" ucap Lucy yang sudah mulai terengah-engah. Lucy memelankan larinya. Natsu juga memelankan agar mereka dapat berlari sama-sama.

"Kau capek?" tanya Natsu. Oke itu pertanyaan yang bodoh.

_'Jelas saja! Baka!' batin Lucy._

Lucy kembali lari dan tidak sadar kalau ada mobil yang melintas disampingnya.

"Lucy-chaaaan!"

Lucy menoleh dan menegaskan pandangannya. Lucy berhenti berlari dan mulai mengingat-ingat. Siapakah pemuda ini?

"Ah.." Lucy ingat, ini pemuda aneh yang menanyakan tentang namanya. Oke Lucy tidak tahu namanya. Natsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan bertanya-tanya. Siapa dia? Fans Lucy? Stalker? Benarkah? Wajahnya terlihat mesum.

Pemuda itu keluar dari mobil dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Lucy dan Natsu. Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bersekolah disini juga?" ucap Lucy. Sting merundukkan badannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Sting Eucliffe. Aku anak baru yang akan masuk disekolah yang sama denganmu" ungkap Sting.

Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy dan merangkulnya. "Ah baiklah, sudah ya perkenalannya. Kita telat. Ayo Luce" ajak Natsu. Lucy menoleh dan menatapnya dingin.

"Tidak usah sok akrab" ucap Lucy yang kembali lari.

Sting membuka mulutnya dan berkata "Owww". Natsu menoleh dan memandang sinis Sting.

Sting hanya menyeringai dan kembali masuk kedalam mobil. "Aku duluan yaa, Jaa~"

Natsu menatapnya kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Siapa sih dia? Tingkahnya benar-benar menyebalkan, dan dia kenapa bisa kenal dengan Lucy? Jangan-jangan...Arggggh tidak tidakk!" Natsu mulai stress sendiri dan beberapa menit kemudian dia sadar kalau dia sudah telat kesekolah. Ia pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

XXX

Lucy terengah-engah sampai didalam kelasnya. Murid-murid melihatnya dengan heran. Mereka berpikir tidak biasanya Lucy sampai telat begini. Lucy duduk dan meletakkan tasnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Lu-chan, tumben sekali datangnya telat" sapa Levy.

"Aku kesiangan, dan dijalan diganggu oleh pemuda-pemuda aneh" jawab Lucy seadanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya. Levy hanya tertawa pelan.

_**Sreeek**_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan Laxus yang sebagai wali kelas Lucy ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru dari sekolah yang jauh dari kota Crocus. Yah silahkan masuk"

Terdengar langkah kakinya yang memasuki kelas, Lucy tidak begitu peduli karena ia tahu kalau yang masuk adalah..

"Hajimemashite, Namaku Sting Eucliffe. Aku pindahan dari Sabertooth High School. Yoroshiku" ucapnya. Pandangannya menelusuri setiap anak dikelas dan ia berhenti saat melihat gadis yang membuatnya pindah sekolah ini. Ia tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Lucy-chaaaan" sapanya. Lucy tersentak dan menoleh. Ia menatap sinis Sting. Lucy merasa diperhatikan oleh seluruh murid dan juga Laxus. Lucy memutar bola matanya dan tidak menghiraukan sapaan pemuda itu.

"Lu-chaaan, kau kenal dengannya?" bisik Levy.

Lucy mengangkat bahunya.

Levy dan Erza saling memandang. Mereka berdua berpikir, kehidupan Lucy akan benar-benar berbeda setelah kedatangan orang-orang tak terduga.

XXX

Waktu istirahat makan siang pun tiba, Lucy kembali dari kantin menuju kelasnya. Ia mengingat pelajaran setelah istirahat ini.

"Renang ya? Huh" gumamnya.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan renang? Kau tidak bisa renang? Sini biar aku yang ajarkan" terdengar suara dari belakang Lucy. Lucy menoleh dan melihat pemuda aneh berambut pirang—lagi.

Lucy menghela nafas, "Kau tidak capek ya menggangguku?" tanya Lucy

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya mengajakmu ngobrol, tahu" jawab Sting yang sekarang sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Lucy.

"Sama saja" ucap Lucy dengan pelan.

Sting tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa dengan renang?" tanya Sting lagi.

"Aku tidak boleh renang" jawab Lucy

Sting berhenti dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Lucy berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. "Karena jika aku berenang, aku akan berubah menjadi putri duyung" Lucy menjawabnya dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Sting menganga lebar. Ia takjub dengan jawaban Lucy.

"Benarkah! Kau se—seorang pu—pu—putri duyung?" tanya Sting dengan antusias. Lucy bersweatdrop.

Lucy mengangkat bahunya, "Ya kalau kau percaya itu, ya sudah percaya saja" jawab Lucy dan ia berjalan kembali. Dari kejauhan Natsu melihat Lucy dan Sting dengan tidak suka.

"Hey Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Gray

"Itu dia anak baru, sok deket ama Lucy. Aku tidak suka" jawab Natsu

"Cemburu nih?" sambar Gajeel.

"Diam kau, Metal-head!" jawab Natsu.

Gajeel dan Gray pun tertawa melihat kelakuan Natsu. Mereka berpikir, oh begini ya jadinya kalau Natsu jatuh cinta.

XXX

Lucy berada dikantor guru, ia sedang berbicara dengan guru olahraga kalau ia tidak bisa ikut renang. Karena bahunya yang cedera. Guru itu pun memaklumi dan menyuruh Lucy untuk menjadi asistennya saat pengambilan nilai. Diam-diam, dari kejauhan ada beberapa gadis yang mendengarnya dan menyeringai. Ternyata gadis-gadis itu adalah gadis-gadis yang ribut dengan Lucy beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kita akan mengerjainya" ucap salah satu gadis-gadis itu. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

Levy dan Erza sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian renang. Mereka heran dengan Lucy kenapa ia tidak mengganti bajunya.

"Lucy, kau tidak ikut renang?" tanya Erza

Lucy menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Levy dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, dia akan berubah menjadi putri duyung kalau kena air" sambar Sting yang berada dibelakang Erza dan Levy. Lucy menatapnya sinis.

Lucy melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakkannya disaku kemejanya.

"Aku kekelas dulu" pamit Lucy.

Lucy berjalan kekelas untuk meletakkan jam tangannya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi jam tangan itu. Jam tangan dari ayahnya dan juga sama dengan Natsu. Ia meletakkan jam tangan itu dikolong mejanya dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

XXX

Selesai pelajaran renang, Lucy kembali kekelasnya. Ia benar-benar lupa akan jam tangan yang ia taruh dikolong mejanya. Ia mengikuti pelajaran hingga kelas bubar. Setelah selesai, Lucy ingin keluar kelas dan mengingat bahwa jam tangan miliknya ada dikolong mejanya. Ia segera melihat dan..

"Tidak ada!" gumamnya.

Dengan segera ia melihat kekolong meja teman-temannya. Dan tetap tidak ada. Ia menelusuri sekolahnya. Tapi ia berpikir, ia benar-benar meletakkannya di kolong mejanya. Tidak mungkin sampai jatuh. Lucy kembali kekelas dan memeriksa kolong mejanya kembali. Dan melihat sebuah memo.

_**Jam tangan berhargamu ada di tangan kami, jadi kemarilah. Kami ada di kolam renang sekolah. Kami menunggumu, Lucy.**_

Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia akan memberi pelajaran orang-orang ini yang sudah mengerjainya. Ia berjalan atau mungkin setengah berlari menuju kolam renang sekolah. Setelah sampai, ia melihat tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Hey!" Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan melihat gadis-gadis yang ribut dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Lucy menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta jam tangannya.

Gadis itu memperlihatkan jam tangan milik Lucy.

"Ini milikmu? Bagaimana kalau jam tangan ini—" belum selesai kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu, gadis itu sudah membuang jam tangan Lucy kedalam kolam renang. Lucy membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak percaya. Gadis-gadis itu tertawa.

"Ayo ambil jam tanganmu itu, cepat" ucap gadis itu seakan ia meledek Lucy. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengingat perkataan dokternya. Lucy menggeleng dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya kekolam renang tanpa pikir panjang.

**_Byuuurrrr_**

Lucy mencari jam tangannya.

_'Dimana..' batinnya._

_'Sial' batinnya lagi._

Ia menelusuri kolam renang sampai pada akhirnya...

Lucy merasakan sakit dibahunya. Benar-benar nyeri. Nyeri itu kembali lagi. Lucy menahannya. Ia masih terus mencari jam tangan itu.

_'Sial, tahan sebentar lagi' batin Lucy_

Lucy akhirnya melihat jam tangan itu dan segera kesana. Saat meraih jam tangan itu, giliran kakinya yang keram. Bahunya yang sakit dan juga kakinya yang keram membuat dirinya tidak bisa muncul kepermukaan. Gadis-gadis itu yang melihatnya hanya bisa panik.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya dia tenggelam" ucap salah satu gadis.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"Apa kita tidak menolongnya dulu?"

"Tidak usah, ayo pergi"

Gadis-gadis itu pun pergi tanpa menolong Lucy yang tenggelam.

_'Tolong...aku...' batin Lucy. _Lucy mulai tidak bisa bernafas dan ia mulai menutup matanya_._

XXX

Natsu membuka pintu kelas Lucy. Ia tidak melihat Lucy ada dikelas itu. Ia masuk dan melihat sebuah _notes_ yang jatuh ia pun membacanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan segera berlari menuju kolam renang.

_'Jangan bilang dia...' batin Natsu._

Natsu pun terjun langsung kedalam kolam renang untuk menyelamatkan Lucy. Dengan segera Natsu membopong Lucy keatas.

"Lucyyy! Lucee! Banguuun!" ujar Natsu sambil menepuk pelan pipi Lucy dan juga menggoyangkan tubuh Lucy.

Natsu segera membaringkan tubuh Lucy dan memberikan nafas buatan.

Lucy akhirnya sadar. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air dan membuka matanya dan melihat..

"Nat—su.." panggilnya dengan lirih. Natsu segera memeluk Lucy.

"Bodooooh! Kau tahu kau tidak boleh berenang, bukan. Kau tahu kalau kondisimu tidak memungkinkan...bodoh! kau masih tetap saja.." omel Natsu.

Lucy mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam tangan yang ia selamatkan. Lucy tersenyum tipis._  
_

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan Lucy pun kembali pingsan. Natsu menyadari kalau Lucy menggenggam sebuah jam tangan. Natsu tersenyum.

_'Kau menyelamatkan ini? Dasar bodoh' batin Natsu._

Natsu mengantongi jam tangan Lucy, dan menggendong Lucy ala _bridal_ untuk keruang kesehatan. Natsu memandang wajah Lucy yang terlelap dan tersenyum. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Lucy.

Sting dari kejauhan melihat adegan itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jadi dia sainganku?" Sting menyeringai. "Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yooshhh! akhirnya chapter 5 selesai jugaaa! bagaimana, bagaimana menurut kalian semua para readersssssss XD tolong review ya jika ada typo yuhuu XD**

**Okeee, buat yang udah review chapter kemarin, udah aku bales lewat PM yaaaa~~  
**

**Baiklah segitu aja dulu bacotannya author, pokoknya tunggu kelanjutannya dan jangan lupa direview yaaa**

**Arigatou gozaimasuuuu~~~**

**Jaa nee,**

**Yusa-kun XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Between Us  
**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy perlahan membuka matanya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang lalu. Ah ya, dia mencari jam tangan miliknya dan tanpa berpikir lagi, ia langsung masuk kedalam kolam renang. Bodohnya.

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Natsu yang tertidur. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Natsu menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Lucy mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Natsu, tetapi tertahan. Ia berpikir, untuk apa dia membelai rambut Natsu? Tidak—kau harus berterima kasih bukan? Tapi..

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Tiba-tiba..

_**Sreeeek**_

Lucy menoleh dan mendapati pemuda dengan rambut pirang sedang bersandar didaun pintu. Natsu yang mendengar pintu terbuka pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Ah Luce..kau sudah sadar" ucapnya.

Lucy bangkit duduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak berubah jadi putri duyung, kau membohongiku, Lucy-chan" ujar Sting yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Lucy. Natsu memandangnya dengan sinis.

Lucy memandangnya tidak kalah sinis. "Kau mau meledekku? dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Tanya Lucy, datar.

Sting berdiri didepan Lucy dan tertawa pelan. "Tidak..tidak..hmm aku kesini ingin melihat keadaanmu. Lucy" jawab Sting. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, cukup! Lucy, aku akan antar dirimu pulang. Oke" ucap Natsu.

Sting tertawa, "Kau mau mengantarnya dengan apa? Kau tidak membawa kendaraan kan?" Tanya Sting. Natsu mendecih.

Sting melangkah untuk mendekati Lucy. Lucy tetap memandangnya dingin. Tiba-tiba..

_**Greeeb**_

"Ayo kita pulaaaang~" Sting sudah menggendong Lucy ala _bridal_ dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Lucy menepuk-nepuk dada Sting untuk minta diturunkan.

"Hey! Turunkan!" Ujar Lucy.

Sting tersenyum. "Tidak mau"

"Turunkan atau aku—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sting sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy. Dengan refleks Lucy memundurkan wajahnya dan memandang sinis pemuda yang menurutnya tidak tahu malu itu.

"Atau apa? Kau akan menciumku? Ataukah yang lain?" Goda Sting. Lucy benar-benar—bukan, mungkin sekarang rasa _ilfeel_ pada Sting kian bertambah. Astaga bisa-bisanya pemuda ini begitu percaya diri. Ampuni dosanya, Kami-Sama!

Lucy menangkap wajah Sting dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, dasar mesum" ucap Lucy dengan datar. Sting tertawa.

Natsu mengejar mereka dan menghadapnya.

"Kau siapa sih? Kau itu sok deket sama Lucy! Turunkan dia!" teriak Natsu.

"Aku? Aku calon pacarnya. Iya kan Lucy?" Jawab Sting. Jawaban Sting itu membuat amarah Natsu makin naik.

"Bermimpi saja" jawab Lucy dengan singkat dan akhirnya Lucy pun memukul wajah Sting sekeras mungkin, dan dengan refleks Sting melepaskan Lucy.

"Ouch!" rintih Sting

Setelah turun dari gendongan Sting, Lucy tidak peduli dengan dua pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Natsu dan Sting yang menurutnya benar-benar mengganggu.

"Luce"

"Lucy"

Lucy menoleh dan mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan. "Jangan ganggu aku!" Ucapnya, lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Sting dan Natsu bergidik.

"Astaga dia benar-benar menyeramkan" gerutu Natsu.

Sting mengangguk.

Dan mereka pun sadar akhirnya hanya merekalah yang ada disana. Mereka saling memandang. Sting menyeringai dan Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau menyukai dia kan?" Tanya Sting dengan tiba-tiba, Natsu tersentak dan menjadi gugup.

"Ti—tidak juga..hmm" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau akan membiarkan aku mendekati dia bukan?" Tanya Sting lagi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding dan menatap tajam Natsu.

Natsu tertawa pelan, "Bagaimana ya hmm.."

Sting menyeringai, "Baiklah, mulai hari ini kita akan bersaing" tantang Sting.

Natsu tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Sting dibelakang. Beberapa langkah Natsu berjalan, ia pun berhenti dan menoleh.

"Maaf saja, aku kurang tertarik dengan tantanganmu. Jjika ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali..aku akan turut bahagia.." jelas Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti.

Sting termangu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Natsu. Jelas sekali, Sting bisa melihat ketulusan dan keikhlasan dari mata seorang pemuda yang sudah meninggalkannya itu. Sting mengepalkan tangannya. Bukan merasa kesal karena ia dinasehati seperti itu ataupun tantangannya ditolak, tetapi entah kenapa Sting merasa pemuda bersurai pink itu benar-benar mengenal Lucy. Benar-benar mengenal Lucy lebih jauh. Dan bukan tandingan untuk dirinya.

XXX

Lucy masuk kedalam rumahnya dan disambut oleh adiknya, Michelle. Dan betapa terkejutnya Michelle melihat kondisi kakaknya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan kenapa? Kok bisa basah kuyup gini? Abis kecebur?" Tanya Michelle.

Lucy berjalan melewati Michelle yang masih terus-menerus berbicara tanpa henti.

"Jangan berisik, Michelle. Aku pusing" ucap Lucy sambil memijit keningnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Michelle berceloteh.

"Ah astagaaaa, Nee-chaaaan kau pusing?! Aduuuh bagaimana ini? Obat yaaaa obat! Mana yaaa hmm.. Nee-chan obat-obat dimanaaaa!" Michelle menjadi panik sendiri. Lucy geram dan akhirnya menutup mulut Michelle.

"Oh demi Mavis. Michelle. Diamlah. Kau benar-benar berisik kaya Natsu. Biarkan aku istirahat. Oke" ucap Lucy. Michelle mengangguk. Setelah itu Lucy melepaskan tangannya dan masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci kamar.

Lucy bersandar dipintu kamarnya dan merosot kebawah. Ia memijat keningnya yang merasa pening.

"Tidak disekolah, tidak dirumah, kenapa jadi ribet gini. Arghh" gerutunya.

Akhirnya ia sadar, ia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya

_'Aku sedang marah dan menggerutu?' Batin Lucy_. Lucy pun tersenyum.

XXX

_"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Terlihat Natsu kecil sedang menyapa gadis seumurannya yang memiliki surai pirang. Gadis itu menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa"_

_"Kau tidak mencari seseorang untuk kelompok membuat tugas mengarang?" Tanya Natsu kecil._

_Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu menggeleng._

_Natsu kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis itu membuat tersentak gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau denganku saja? Perkenalkan, namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Dan kau?"_

_Gadis itu hanya melongo melihat pemuda yang begitu atraktif ini. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ehm. Lucy. Aku Lucy Heartfilia"_

_"Hmm okelah Luigi, kita satu kelompok yaaa!" Ujar Natsu kecil dengan penuh semangat. Gadis yang bernama Lucy itu pun merengut kesal._

_"Lu-cy, bukan Luigi. Natsu" ucap Lucy kecil._

_Natsu tertawa. "Okelah, Luce."_

_Lucy kecil memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang heran Natsu. "Luce?"_

_Natsu mengangguk. "Bagus tidak? Itu nama panggilan dariku. Jadi tidak ada orang lain lagi yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu selain diriku" jelas Natsu kecil sambil menampilkan grinsnya yang khas. Lucy yang melihatnya hanya blushing, lalu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. _

Natsu membuka matanya. Ia sadar kalau ini sudah pagi. Ia mengucek matanya dengan perlahan dan menguap sesekali. Ia bangkit duduk dan tersenyum.

"Senyumnya, manis sekali.." Gumamnya.

"Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu, Luce..seperti dulu" tambahnya.

XXX

Layla sedang berjalan menuju kedapurnya dan mendadak ia oleng dan ingin terjatuh. Ia memegang kepalanya yang merasa pening tiba-tiba.

"Ibu?"

Layla menoleh dan mendapati Lucy keluar dari kamarnya. Lucy berjalan mendekati Layla, tersirat kekhawatiran diwajah Lucy.

"Ibu kenapa? Pusing lagi? Udah minum obat?" Tanya Lucy.

Layla tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya dibahu putrinya itu. "Ibu tidak apa-apa, sayang."

Layla pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam dapur dan membuatkan sarapan. Lucy diam-diam masuk kedalam kamar ibunya dan mencari obat milik ibunya.

"Ternyata obatnya habis..akan aku belikan nanti" gumamnya sambil meletakkan botol obatnya ketempatnya dan keluar kamar.

XXX

_"Ibumu mengidap sakit kanker otak"_

_Lucy membulatkan matanya dan menatap nanar ibunya yang terbaring dirumah sakit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya._

_"Apa tidak bisa sembuh? Dengan operasi misalnya?" Tanya Lucy._

_Dokter menggeleng. "Kankernya sudah menyebar. Pusing yang ia rasakan mungkin bisa teratasi dengan obat, tapi sel kankernya..maaf..tidak dapat hilang begitu saja" terang Dokter._

_Lucy menunduk, tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada airmata yang keluar dari matanya._

_'Kenapa..kenapa..' Batinnya, lirih._

Lucy sadar dari lamunannya karena merasa sentuhan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sting yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sting.

"Sesuatu" jawab Lucy.

"Hmm..mungkin sesuatunya itu adalah aku?" Tanya Sting dengan polos.

Lucy memutar bola matanya. "Maaf saja, aku harus merusak impianmu. Tapi yang aku pikirkan bukan dirimu, dan tidak akan pernah memikirkan dirimu" jawab Lucy dengan ketusnya.

Sting tertawa. "Padahal aku menyukaimu, loh"

Lucy tersentak dan menoleh. Didalam pikiran Lucy yang terlintas sekarang, Pemuda disampingnya ini benar-benar gila. Penyakit kejiwaannya tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Oke, Lucy merasa harus menjauhkan dirinya dari orang seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin terlibat jauh dengan pemuda gila satu ini.

"Lalu?" Lucy berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Ya bukan terkejut karena pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya secara tiba-tiba, tetapi terkejut akan bualan pemuda ini. Astagaaaaa!

"Ya aku tertarik, aku suka, dan aku ingin kau dan aku berpacaran hehe" ucapnya dengan enteng.

Lucy menatapnya dengan dingin. "Mana ada orang mengajak pacaran seorang gadis sepertimu. Cengengesan, kau ini tidak berkharisma. Benar-benar sakit jiwa, Sting."

Sting pun termangu dan akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya yang sumringah. Dengan reflek, ia menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Astaga Lucyyyy! Coba kau ulangi? Kau panggil aku apa?! Apaaa?! Sting? Kau panggil diriku dengan namaku? Ya tuhaaaan!" Histerisnya. Lucy bersweatdrop.

_'Oke, sekarang gua makin ilfeel ama Sting' batin Lucy yang gaul(?)._

Semua murid yang ada dikelas pun akhirnya memperhatikan Lucy dan Sting. Erza dan Levy yang baru saja datang pun tertawa pelan.

"Seperti benar-benar meriah ya sekarang hidupnya Lu-chan" bisik Levy. Erza mengangguk. "Aku senang untuknya"

Kembali pada Lucy dan Sting.

"Berisik" Ucap Lucy dengan datar.

"Bodo amat" Jawab Sting dengan mata berbinar-binar dan sekarang Sting sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas.

Lucy tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sting. Sejenak ia melihat tingkah laku Sting mengingatkannya pada Natsu saat dulu. Konyolnya, lucunya, _annoying_-nya, benar-benar satu tipe. Sting, Erza, dan Levy, melongo melihat senyuman Lucy. Walaupun hanya senyuman tipis, tapi Levy dan Erza bisa melihat senyuman itu tulus. Dari lubuk hati Lucy. Erza dan Levy turut senang.

XXX

Natsu membuka pintu kelas Lucy secara tiba-tiba membuat seluruh siswa dikelas itu menoleh kearahnya. Termasuk juga Erza.

"Bisa tidak kau membuka pintu pelan-pelan, Natsu?!" Geram Erza. Natsu melangkah dan melemparkan tangannya ke depan wajah Erza untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Luce..Luceeeee" Lucy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Levy pun menoleh.

"Ah Natsuuuu" sapa Levy.

"Yo, Levy" balasnya.

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy tiba-tiba. Lucy tersentak dan memandang Natsu. "Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" Tanya Lucy sambil memandang sinis Natsu.

"Ikut aku! Ayoo!" Ucap Natsu. Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, memandang heran Natsu.

"Ayoooo!" Ulang Natsu. Lucy akhirnya mengikuti Natsu yang mengajaknya entah kemana. Lucy berpikir, daripada pemuda pink ini membuat ribut dikelasnya, lebih baik ia ikut kata Natsu. Genggaman tangan Natsu sengaja tidak dilepas. Terpampang jelas diwajah Natsu kegembiraan.

"Kita mau kemana, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ke atap. Aku bawa bekal loh ayo makan disana" jawab Natsu sambil menoleh kearah Lucy dan tersenyum.

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus makan" jawab Natsu

"Aku tidak bawa makanan" sahut Lucy.

Natsu memberhentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Lucy.

"Lucy, aku membawa bekal lebih untukmu. Jadi kita makan diatap sekarang, bareng-bareng. Ngerti?" Jelas Natsu.

Lucy melongo, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau—kau tidak perlu repot-repot aku kan ti—" belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Natsu sudah menarik tangan Lucy.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" ujar Natsu.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di atap sekolah. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sosok yang tidak ingin mereka lihat.

"Sting?" Ucap Lucy dengan datar.

"Kkkkkaaaauu!" Ujar Natsu.

Sting hanya melambaikan tangannya. "Yo, Lucy, Natsu-san"

Natsu segera menghampiri dia dan memulai keributan. Lucy bersweatdrop dan memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar dari atap. Tapi tertahan karena panggilan dari Natsu.

"Lucee! Jangan pergi. Duh" ucapnya.

Lucy memejamkan matanya dan menoleh. "Untuk apa aku makan dan melihat keributan diantara kalian. Aku sudah kenyang. Jaa"

Natsu dan Sting berpandangan. Jadi jika mereka tidak bertengkar, Lucy akan duduk bersama mereka dan makan bersama? Benarkah? Aaaaaaa!

"Kami janji tidak akan ribuuut!" Ujar Sting dan Natsu bersamaaan. Lucy mengulum senyumnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Lucy pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekat Sting dan Natsu. Dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Jadi yang mana bekal ku?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu.

Natsu membukakan kotak bekal milik Lucy dan menyodorkannya. Lucy terkejut melihat isinya. Dan teringat sesuatu.

_"Ini dari ibuku, untukmu" terlihat Natsu kecil sedang menyodorkan kotak bekal untuk Lucy kecil._

Lucy tersenyum tipis. "Itadakimasu"

Natsu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, apa ia tidak salah lihat? Tadi Lucy senyum bukan? Natsu tersenyum.

_'Sedikit lagi..ayo sedikit lagi..' Pikir Natsu._

"Ayo kita makaaaannnn!" Ujar Sting dengan semangat. Natsu pun ikut-ikutan. Lucy hanya menatap kedua pemuda itu. Mereka terlihat sama. Tingkahnya. Lucy benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka. Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sting.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy sambil menyuap bekalnya.

"Apa nanti kau bekerja dikantorku?" Tanya Sting. Pertanyaan Sting membuat Lucy dan Natsu membeku.

Didalam hatinya, Lucy merutuki Sting yang menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya disekolah. Sting tahu ada yang berubah, ia pun tertawa garing. Ia merasa, ia telah salah berbicara.

"Jadi? Kau bekerja?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy meletakkan kotak bekalnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku bukan hidup dikeluarga kaya lagi seperti dulu, seperti kalian berdua. Aku harus mencari uang untuk melanjutkan hidup." Jelas Lucy, datar.

"Kau kerja jadi apa?" Tanya Natsu. Membuat Lucy sedikit tersentak.

"Menjadi sekretarisku" jawab Sting tiba-tiba. Lucy menoleh begitupun juga Natsu.

"Memangnya jabatanmu apa disana?" Tanya Natsu meremehkan.

"Aku? Hmm apa ya? Hahahaha" Lucy pun bersweatdrop dan akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

"Natsu, arigatou. Seperti biasanya, bekal buatan ibumu enak. Jaa" ucap Lucy. Lucy pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi sampai pada akhirnya Natsu menahan kepergian Lucy dengan menggenggam tangannya. Lucy pun menoleh.

"Kau tidak bekerja yang menguras tenaga banyak bukan? Aku mohon jawab tidak, Luce" ucap Natsu. Lucy menyentakkan tangannya. "Bukan urusanmu, Natsu"

Lucy pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari atap. Sting menatap Lucy dan Natsu secara bergantian. Ada rasa penasaran yang menghinggapi dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Lucy bekerja yang berat-berat?" Tanya Sting.

Natsu menoleh. "Mau tau banget?"

"Iyalah!" Ujar Sting.

"Kasih tahu dulu, apa benar Lucy menjadi sekretarismu?" Tanya Natsu.

Sting berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbohong kembali.

"Iya dia jadi sekretaris. Tapi bukan diriku, sepupuku. Loki namanya" jawab Sting.

Natsu mengangguk. "Hmm baiklah"

Sting menggeram kesal, "Kau belom jawab pertanyaanku, baka!"

Natsu menoleh lagi, "Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Natsu.

Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang heran Natsu. Natsu sedang tersenyum sambil melihat kehamparan langit luas.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Natsu-san?" tanya Sting. Natsu menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Lucy kan?" tanya Sting. Natsu pun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sting yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau menanyakan itu lagi? Kau tidak bosan?" jawab Natsu sambil membereskan kotak bekal miliknya.

"Pertama, kau ini bukan teman sekelas Lucy tapi kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya, lalu kedua, kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Luce'. Ketiga, entah kenapa aku bisa melihat ada rahasia diantara kalian. Bisakah kau jujur padaku? Jujur saja, ini menggangguku" jelas Sting.

Natsu tertawa, "Kau beralih profesi dari pelajar menjadi detektif?" ledek Natsu. Sting merengut kesal, "Jawab saja, baka!"

"Ah. Untuk apa aku menjawabnya. Lagipula dari tampangmu yang kelihatannya _playboy_, kau tidak akan serius dengan Lucy" jawab Natsu.

Sting mendecih, "Aku tahu kalau aku tampan, tapi jujur saja aku belum pernah pacaran sekalipun!"

Natsu pun _speechless_. Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan sedikit airmata. Sting pun yang kelepasan bicara pun blushing.

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah berpacaran!" ujar Sting.

Natsu berhenti tertawa dan memandang ke hamparan langit. "Belum. Tapi aku pernah mencintai seseorang, hmm bukan—maksudku aku masih mencintai seseorang sampai sekarang" jawab Natsu dengan suara yang pelan.

"Benarkan, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu, Natsu-san" ucap Sting membuat Natsu menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seseorang yang masih kau cintai itu adalah Lucy, kan? Jangan memungkirinya lagi. Atau kau akan aku hajar" jawab Sting.

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah? Berarti benar, kalau kau cuma ingin main-main dengan Lucy" ujar Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sting. Sting tertawa.

"Aku menyukainya, Natsu-san. Sangat menyukainya" teriak Sting hingga membuat Natsu berhenti. Sejenak Natsu terdiam, lalu detik kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sting melihat bahu Natsu yang kian menjauh. Sting tahu, kalau Natsu menjadi cemas.

'_Yang seharusnya tidak menyerah itu, kau. Bukan aku' pikir Sting._

XXX

Natsu berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga. Ia selesai latihan basket bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya sudah terparkir disana. Tetapi pandangannya terhenti saat ia melihat Lucy yang duduk didekat pohon besar. Natsu berlari untuk menghampirinya.

Natsu memandang wajah Lucy yang matanya sekarang sudah terpejam. Natsu mendekat dengan perlahan dan duduk didepan Lucy. Natsu tersenyum dan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh lembutnya rambut Lucy, tetapi tertahan. Wajah Natsu bersembunyi dibalik poninya.

_'Bisakah aku merelakanmu untuk orang lain? Seperti yang aku bilang pada Sting? Bisakah aku?' pikir Natsu._

Natsu dengan cepat bangkit berdiri tetapi tertahan karena tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh Lucy. Ia pun terkejut.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Lucy yang akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Kau sendiri yang aneh, kenapa sendirian disini? Tertidur pula. Kau ini memang aneh, Luce" ucap Natsu.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lucy sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

Natsu tertawa sambil bangkit berdiri. "Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal.." ucapnya.

Lucy berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepasmu, jika kau masih seperti ini" ucap Natsu dengan suara yang pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Lucy. Saat itulah, Lucy menoleh.

"Jika kau melepaskanku sekarang , itu akan lebih mudah bagiku. Karena kehadiran dirimu, membuat masa laluku kembali lagi" jawab Lucy, setelah itu Lucy pun melangkah pergi. Natsu membeku setelah mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Lucy.

_'Sebeku itukah hati Lucy?' batin Natsu._

XXX

"_Ibu..apa karena diriku..karena peristiwa itu kita—keluarga kita menjadi terpecah belah seperti ini? Iya kan, ini salahku kan?" ucap Lucy pada ibunya yang sedang membereskan pakaian dari dalam tas kopernya._

_Layla menoleh dan menghampiri putrinya. "Tidak sayang, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Sungguh." Ibu Lucy akhirnya memeluk Lucy._

_Lucy pun menangis dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia merasa, walaupun ibunya sudah berbicara seperti itu, ia tetap beranggapan bahwa ialah penyebab keluarganya terpecah belah._

"_Sekarang..kita hidup berdua saja, Lucy. Mohon bantuannya ya, sayang" ucap Layla dengan lembut. Lucy yang masih menangis dipelukan ibunya hanya bisa mengangguk._

"_Aku—aku berjanji..aku akan buat Ibu bahagia bersamaku. Aku akan buat Ibu tidak menyesal hidup bersamaku" ujar Lucy dalam tangisnya. Ibunya mengangguk. "Arigatou.."_

Lucy membuka matanya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan istirahat untuk para karyawan bersih. Ia berbaring disebuah kursi panjang, ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah membersihkan beberapa ruangan dikantor tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

'_Benar. Jika Natsu melepaskanku, meninggalkanku. Itu akan membuatku lebih mudah menjalani hidupku yang seperti ini' pikir Lucy._

"Kalau dia terlibat lebih dalam di kehidupanku. Maka ia akan terbebani oleh hidupku yang berat" gumam Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang ibu-ibu yang bekerja dengan Lucy.

"Lucy-chan. Kau sudah selesai istirahatnya? Ruangan direktur utama belum sempat aku bersihkan. Jadi tolong ya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Lucy. Lucy mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan ikat rambut yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Dan siap untuk bekerja lagi.

XXX

Dirumah Lucy, Michelle sedang membantu Ibunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Michelle pun bersenandung dengan merdunya. Ibunya hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, saat itu pula Layla merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Michelle menyadari tingkah Ibunya yang berbeda, segera menghampirinya.

"Ibu kenapa?" tanyanya.

Layla menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa" keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari keningnya. Michelle akhirnya mengecek suhu tubuh ibunya.

"Ibu demam?" tanyanya.

Layla tetap tersenyum. "Ibu tidak apa-apa, sayang"

Michelle akhirnya merangkul Ibunya dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam kamar. "Tidak! Ibu sedang sakit! Jangan bohong!"

Layla tertawa pelan, wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat. "Ibu hanya kurang istirahat, sayang"

"Kalau begitu, ibu harus istirahat!" ujar Michelle sambil membantu Ibunya membaringkan tubuhnya. Layla hanya mengangguk, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Michelle"

Michelle menggeleng, "Tidak, bu. Ibu istirahat ya. Aku yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaan Ibu"

Layla mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Michelle menatap Ibunya dengan khawatir, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Layla membuka matanya kembali. Rasa sakit dikepalanya makin menjadi dan ia tahu kalau obatnya yang seharusnya diminum sudah habis. Ia pun sudah pasrah dan menahan sakitnya agar tidak berteriak. Cukup Lucy yang mendengar rintihannya. Itupun sudah menyakitkan bagi seorang Ibu.

XXX

"Tadaima" ucap Lucy.

Michelle segera menyambut kakaknya yang baru saja pulang. Lucy memandang heran adiknya, Michelle memasang wajah sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Ibu..Ibu jatuh sakit" jawab Michelle. Sontak membuat Lucy melempar tasnya dan berlari kekamar ibunya. Michelle hanya memandang bingung reaksi kakaknya.

Lucy membuka pintu kamar Layla dan mendapati pintu kamar terkunci. Lucy mendecih.

"Ada apa, Nee-chan?" tanya Michelle.

"Pintunya—pintunya terkunci" jawab Lucy. Tampak wajahnya yang panik.

Lucy masih terus mengetuk pintu kamar Ibunya dan memanggil nama ibunya.

"Ibu! Aku mohon buka! Aku bawakan obat untukmu. Bu! Buu!" ujar Lucy.

Tidak ada respon. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari keluar rumah. Michelle pun menyusulnya. Lucy mengetuk jendela kamar Ibunya.

_'Tidak ada cara lain' pikir Lucy._

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap memecahkan kaca jendela dengan bogemannya. Dan..

_**Praaanggggg!**_

Tangan Lucy sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, Michelle pun berteriak.

Lucy memasukkan tangannya tanpa mempedulikan lukanya untuk membuka kunci jendelanya dan ia memanjat masuk. Michelle pun berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Lucy tercengang saat melihat keadaan ibunya yang sudah terbaring di lantai.

"Ibuuuuu!" Lucy segera menghampiri Ibunya dan memeluk ibunya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia sekarang benar-benar ingin berteriak. Terdengar panggilan dari Michelle yang kelihatannya juga khawatir. Lucy menggendong ibunya ketempat tidur dan membuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Michelle pun masuk. Ia melihat ibunya sudah terbaring dengan wajah yang pucat.

"I—bu?"

Lucy menoleh, "Ambilkan air hangat, untuk mengompres Ibu. Dan juga ambilkan tasku" ujar Lucy. Michelle mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar untuk mengambil yang diminta Lucy.

Darah Lucy masih mengalir dari tangannya yang terkena pecahan kaca. Ia benar-benar tidak merasakan sakit diluka itu. Lucy duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Gomen. Aku terlalu mengabaikanmu, Ibu..gomen" gumam Lucy sambil mengusap kening Ibunya.

Michelle pun datang membawa kompresan dan tas milik Lucy. Lucy mulai meletakkan kompresterseut dikening Ibunya. Michelle melihat luka ditangan Lucy.

"Tanganmu terluka" ucapnya. Lucy melihat tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Tidak apa-apa"

Lucy membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi obat. Michelle melihatnya, "Itu obat milik Ibu? Ibu sakit apa, Nee-chan?" tanyanya.

Lucy berpiikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Michelle. Apakah ia harus memberitahukan penyakit Ibunya? atau membohongi Adiknya sendiri?

"Ibu hanya demam" jawab Lucy.

Michelle mengangguk "Aku akan mengobati lukamu". Lucy menggeleng dan bangkit berdiri, "Tidak usah, aku akan obati sendiri. Kau istirahat saja. Jaga Ibu" tukas Lucy diiringi anggukan Michelle. Lucy pun keluar dari kamar Ibunya.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lukanya. Ia mulai mencabuti satu per satu pecahan kaca yang menempel di kulitnya. Ia meringis, darahnya menetes kedalam wastafel kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai, ia mencuci kembali tangannya dan membalut lukanya dengan perban yang ada.

Lucy berjalan keluar dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia berpikir dua kali untuk mulai berubah. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti dulu, karena hidupnya telah berbeda. Berbeda dengan yang dulu.

XXX

Lucy sudah datang kesekolah, ia sedang duduk di tempatnya dengan tenang dan sibuk mendengarkan musik dari Ipod miliknya. Sting yang baru datang pun langsung menampakkan wajahnya yang sumringah, tetapi wajahnya menatap heran saat menangkap sebuah perban membalut tangan Lucy dan berwarna merah. Karena ia merasa khawatir dan juga penasaran, ia pun melangkah masuk kelas dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Ohayou" sapanya.

Lucy menoleh, "Ohayou"

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Sting sambil menunjuk kearah tangan Lucy yang terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy dengan dingin.

"Jangan bohong. Itu perih kan?" tanyanya lagi, sekarang Sting sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Lucy menoleh, "Tidak"

Sting meraih tangan Lucy, Lucy pun dengan reflek meringis kesakitan.

"Tuhkan, sakit" ujar Sting sambil memandangi luka Lucy. Lucy menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sting bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Lucy. Lucy tersentak kaget. "Mau apa kau?"

"Ke ruang kesehatan. Perbanmu itu tidak benar" ucap Sting.

"Tidak usah"

Sting menarik tangan Lucy hingga Lucy bangkit berdiri. Akhirnya Lucy ikut Sting untuk pergi keruangan kesehatan.

XXX

Diruang kesehatan, Sting membuka perban Lucy dan melihat luka Lucy yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau ini habis ngapain sih? Lukamu begitu parah begini" gerutu Sting sambil membersihkan luka Lucy. Lucy meringis kesakitan.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lucy sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memang bukan urusanku. Tapi aku menjadi khawatir" sahut Sting sambil memandang wajah Lucy yang tidak menghadap padanya. Sting tersenyum.

"Kau sedang sedih?" tanya Sting. Lucy menoleh, "Tidak"

Sting menghela nafas dan mulai membalut luka Lucy dengan perban baru. Entah kenapa, sekarang ia bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Lucy, setekah beberapa hari mencoba mendekati Lucy. Sting semakin mengagumi gadis dihadapannya ini. Memang benar, Sting tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi tentang Lucy. Tapi ia tahu, gadis ini—gadis cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar kuat dan tegar.

Sting tersenyum, "Sudah selesai"

Lucy menarik tangannya dan memperhatikan perbannya. "Arigatou".

Sting mengangguk dan menarik tangan Lucy hingga membuat Lucy jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Lucy, kau tahu..semakin lama, aku semakin mengagumimu, tahu. Kau percaya?" ucap Sting.

Lucy tidak menjawabnya dan tidak membalas pelukan Sting. Detik kemudian, Lucy membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Jangan".

Sting tersentak kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Lucy yang menatap kearah lain.

"Jangan mengagumi diriku, apalagi menyukaiku. Dan paling parahnya jangan sampai kau mencintaiku" ulang Lucy.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Setiap manusia, berhak mendapatkan cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai" sanggah Sting.

Lucy menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku tidak berhak. Jadi jangan pernah menaruh perasaanmu padaku"

Lucy bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Sting yang membeku. Di luar ruangan itu, ada Natsu yang diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

Lucy membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan betapa terkejutnya melihat Natsu didepannya.

"Nat—su"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yooosssh apa kabar minna? ketemu lagi dengan author yang paling kece yuhuuu XD**

**Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini, penuh rintangan banget buat nyelesaiinnya. pertama, laptop tiba-tiba mati dan ga bisa dinyalain, terus koneksi internet juga ngendet-ngendet, dan yang paling parah...KEHABISAN IDEEE! hmm tapi untungnya bisa selesai juga hufff XC**

**Baiklaaahhh! minnaaa...semuanya...yang udah baca...bagaimana menurut kalian untuk chapter ini? kepanjangan? iya sih, soalnya bingung mau dipotong bagian mana, eh jadinya gini... terus Lucy nya makin OOC? AAAAKKK GOMENASAIII JIKA ADA YANG GASUKA! XC banyak typo? GOMENASAIIIII!  
**

**Baiklah author banyak bacot banget nih, yossshh minna-san~~ please direview yaaa XD**

**Nah ini balesan buat review-review yang kemarin atau chapter sebelumnya~~~ **

**monkey D nico : **Ini udah lanjut~ bagaimana?!

**ft-fairytail : **Hehe arigatou! Ini udah lanjut, masih penasaran? XD

**Ganba-chanEgao SM :** Saingan sih, tapi hmm akur wkwkwk XD

**zuryuteki : **Hehe gapapa deh kalo gitu wkwk Iya dong, Lucy otu disini judes-judes hatinya masih baik wihiiiiiw XD hmm bagaimana dnegan chapter ini? apakah alurnya juga kecepetan? hehe gomennasai kalo alurnya kecepetan. wah kalo permintaan Yucchan yang Natsu cemburu sama blushing-blushingnya Sting dan Natsu saat melihat Lucy ketawa lepas, hmm bakalan ada koook, tapi nanti..makanya tunggu aja ya~~~

**kanzo kuzuri : **Hehe arigatou! Hmm ayo siapa-siapa~~Sting-kah? Natsu-kah? Nah chapter ini udah panjang belum? wohohoho XD

**runZrundhee : **Hehe makasih atas pujiannya! ini udah lanjut wehehehe silahkan dibaca XD

**Fani Shuuya : **Hehe makasih :D Ini udah lanjut, ayo dibaca yaaa XD

**Guest : **Hehe makasih~ Iya iya, ini udah lanjut loh. gamungkin author lupa update XD

**Rerina Kokuzoya : **Waduh, kalo 2 chapter belum bisa janji wekekekek XD tapi ini udah update, jadi...silahkan dibaca yaa~~ XD

**Nah, udeh semua kan dibales. oke deh, hmm author bakalan kasih tau kalian, kalo fanfic ini bakalan lebih dari 15 chapter, Jadi author harap kalian tidak bosan menunggunya ya hehehe XD **

**Author sebelumnya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-fav dan memfollow author dan ff ini, apalagi yang selalu menunggu ff ini update..Arigatou Gozaimasssuuuu~~**

**Udah deh, segitu dulu aja bacotannya author..**

**Jangan lupa untuk terus tunggu kelanjutannya ya! dan yaa onegai..reviewnya hehehe XD**

**Author kece pamit undur diri dulu..Jaa nee...**

**Yusa-kun**


End file.
